A Change of Heart
by purplestar 69
Summary: A Weasley and a Malfoy was never meant to be. But a twist of fate changed their path and led them to this day. Now they can't turn back to what has already happened…
1. Trouble Makers

A Change of Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever will.

I hope you like this D/G fanfic, it's my first.

I hope you enjoy it so without further ado:

Description:

A Weasley and a Malfoy was _never_ meant to be. But a twist of fate changed their path and led them to this day. Now they can't turn back to what has already happened…

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Trouble Makers<p>

Draco POV

I glanced up and saw a red head sitting in front of me. A _Weasley_, I thought. "How despicable" I muttered to myself. She turned around and said, "What, Malfoy? Me, despicable? You arrogant git." Wow, this girl has supersonic hearing; I'll keep that in mind. I smirked.

"Yes, Weasley, despicable that _you _could actually be in Advanced Potions," this Weasley girl was known for her temper, and out of all the Weasleys I've encountered, hers was the worst. I could see she was getting angry by the second, however it amuses me how she loses her temper so easily.

"Just because I'm smarter than _you_ Malfoy" she said angrily. "You may have gotten into this class, but you're still poorer" I sneered. "ARRGH! YOU MAY BE WEATHLIER THAN ME, BUT I'M A MUCH BETTER PERSON THEN YOU'LL EVER BE!" she yelled, and everyone in the class heard her. "Ms Weasley, is there a problem? Because it seems to me that there is. I will not have anyone disrupt this class," said Professor Slughorn.

"B-b-b-b-bu-but-"she stuttered, "it wasn't me, it was Malfoy."

"I'm sorry Ms Weasley, but you have no special attention in my class because you are the youngest. You will be treated like everyone else. A detention and 5 points off Gryffindor."

She tried to reason out but Slughorn just held up his hand.

"Ha ha," I snickered. Weasley glared at me then faced the teacher.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, if it is true that you angered Ms Weasley here, causing her to disrupt my class, you will also be serving a detention for me and 5 points off your house. You and Ms Weasley will meet me in my office today to serve your detention tonight at 6.00pm sharp. No excuses for being late. Every minute you do not arrive, I will add minutes until you arrive. I expect to see you both."

I placed my head in my hands, annoyed that I too will have to serve a detention with the Weasley girl. Just great, I thought to myself. Stupid Weasley cost us a detention because she couldn't control her temper. Pathetic, really.

* * *

><p>Ginny POV<p>

I sat down on the only seat that was available. Not to my luck, I was sitting in front of the git Malfoy. Then I hear him mutter, "How despicable." How arrogant of him really, but at least act mature to share the same room with me. It's not like I wanted to sit there. It would be my last choice. I really can't stand the likes of Malfoy, he really raises my temper, just being in the same room with him is unbearing. "What, Malfoy? Me, despicable? You arrogant git.". It even surprises me that I can actually hear him mutter something like that.

"Yes, Weasley, despicable that _you _could actually be in Advanced Potions." I could feel my temper rising, but he just said, "Just because I'm smarter than you Malfoy." "You may have gotten into this class, but you're still poorer." He sneers.

I really lose it now, because I am now yelling at him. I stop because everyone in the classroom is looking at me and I even caught Professor Slughorn's attention. Malfoy always mentions how poor I am. Just because he has everything in his grasp from daddy, doesn't mean he is any better than me.

"Ms Weasley, is there a problem? Because it seems to me that there is. I will not have anyone disrupt this class," said Professor Slughorn. "I'm sorry Ms Weasley, but you have no special attention in my class because you are the youngest. You will be treated like everyone else. A detention and 5 points off your house."

I sit there aghast at what was happening. Shock spreading across my face. And it was all Malfoy's fault. That stupid, inconsiderate boy. If he hadn't provoked me, I wouldn't be serving a detention. I bet he wanted _me _to get into trouble. I tried to reason out but Professor Slughorn just held up his hand. I heard Malfoy laugh at me, so I just glared at him. Professor Slughorn was now giving Malfoy a detention. I smiled to myself. But I was serving a detention with him. Really, the fates have turned on me. It was okay if it was just me. But now with Malfoy? This was going to be a long night…

* * *

><p>So? How was it? Did I do good, bad or okay. I made Professor Slughorn mean, I understand he isn't but that's how I want to portray him.<p>

How did I do with Ginny and Draco? They are supposed to be mean to each other, but that will all change in the upcoming chapters.

I know it's short, but please, please bear with me.

And if you have any suggestions, please review

Lots of Love

Purplestar 69


	2. A Turn of Events

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series

This chapter takes a twist between Draco and Ginny...

You'll find out soon enough

I hope you like it, love it.

So wothout further ado:

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- A Turn of Events<p>

Draco POV

"_You may be wealthier than me, but I'm much a better person then you'll ever be." _Those words kept repeating over and over again in my head. I already knew that I am not a good person, but hearing it is a different story. It's true I think to myself. I will never be a good person because I am bound to walk in to my father's footsteps. To be a Death Eater like him. To serve the Dark Lord. To have the Dark Mark imprinted on my skin, with no way, whatsoever to remove it. To be one of _them_.

My thoughts aside, I hurry down to Slughorn's office. It was two minutes to 6.00 o'clock and if I didn't hurry up, I would be late. It's not like I cared though, I was serving a detention with none other than the Weasley girl herself.

I knock on the door expecting the worst. After a few moments the door creaks open, revealing a plump old man whose shirt button looks like it's about to come off. "Hello, sir." I say curtly. "Ah, yes, hello Mr Malfoy. I was beginning to wonder that you would not turn up. No matter, come in come in." he said anxiously.

"We are still awaiting Ms Weasley; I thought she'd be earlier than you." He says expectantly. He looked at the corridor finding it empty. He closes the door and starts making tea. We wait at least fifteen minutes for Weasley to arrive. "Mr Malfoy, would you like one?" Yes, Professor I would like one" I say in a bored voice. As Professor Slughorn gets the cup from his cabinet, Weasley bursts in, showing a red, sweaty, puffed out face. Typical, I think to myself.

Professor Slughorn accidently drops the cup and it smashes to pieces. "Sir, I really am so sorry about _that_ and for being late," She took out her wand and muttered "reparo" and the teacup pieces went back together. "Quidditch Practice went longer than expected, but I came here as quick as I can."

"I see, Ms Weasley. But as I said no excuses and I apologise but, you must serve your detention an extra fifteen minutes. You were only supposed to serve half an hour." Her face fell, and mine filled with delight. "Sucks for you, Weasley," I say sing-songy. "Shut it, or you'll regret you were ever born." She said in a fierce whisper. "Ooohhh, I'm really scared," I whisper back sarcastically. She pretended not to hear me. "Excuse me, sir? But what exactly will we be doing?" I ask in a drawling voice. "You and Ms Weasley will be scraping off the excretions off the floor of the Owlery." He suddenly says. Disgust came across my face. "Can you repeat that again sir? I'm not sure if I heard correctly." "You heard correctly, alright, Malfoy. You see Professor, Malfoy has never had to do work _ever_ in his entire life." she said in disgust. I gave her a look that would make any first year cry, but she was no first year and she just stood there glaring back at me.

"What time do I finish, Professor," she asked, breaking our gaze. "You will at finish at 7.00pm and that includes the extra time of…fifteen minutes Ms Weasley. Mr Malfoy you will finish at 6.45pm. Now let me make myself clear, Mr Malfoy, Ms Weasley ,you will not be allowed to use your wands, rather, you will be using a Muggle contraption, I call a 'scraper'. He says in finality. I will not expect you to finish scraping every single dropping, but I will expect you to at least _try _and tidy it up a bit. "I will come up to the Owlery when the time is up. Now off you go."

Ginny POV

It was five minutes to 6 o'clock and I was still stuck at Quidditch practice. Katie Bell, our Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, was working our arses off. Katie didn't care whether we had anything else going on; all that was on her mind was to win against Slytherin this year and to get the House Cup.

I really was panicking. Professor Slughorn said no excuses and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't take this into consideration. When Quidditch practice came to an end, I sprinted to the dungeons where Professor Slughorn's office is. It was fifteen minutes after six when I arrived; rather, I burst in, puffed out, sweaty and red in the face. I apologise for being late, and as I expected, he doesn't take my excuse. He adds fifteen minutes to my detention time. Malfoy makes a snide remark about it and as usual I threaten him.

When we found out what we are going to do, I see disgust spreading over Malfoy's face. The git never had to work in his life. I would love to see the day when Malfoy actually picks up cleaning tools, gets on all fours and starts scraping. Lucky for me, today was the day I see Draco Malfoy work _ever _in his life. This will be a laugh.

We make our way to the Owlery expecting the worst. And we did. We entered and Malfoy looked like he was about to faint. "Let's just try and stand each other for at least half an hour, Malfoy." I say. "Whatever Weasley." He muttered and shock, disbelief and disgust came across his face when he saw what awaited us. I smiled to myself and Malfoy noticed. "That is just plain disgusting, Slughorn expects us to clean this? And what are _you _smiling about? This isn't a laughing matter," he says seriously. "Oh, it's just the enjoyment of it all, you, Draco Malfoy, scraping the floors of the Owlery. It's totally hilarious." I say with a smirk. "Let's just get it over and done with Weasley." He says. I hand him a 'scraper' and we start to work.

The Owlery is such a mess; obviously with all the Owls here it's bound to be. I start off to work scraping away and notice Malfoy is just standing there looking lost. "Umm, Malfoy? You do know you have to help as well and I'm not going do everything." I retort. "But this is servants work. Malfoy's never get on all fours and scrap. No, no." he says anxiously. "Well, you have to suck it up because I sure as hell am not going to share your part. If you just stand there, then I'll have to tell Professor Slughorn that you did absolutely nothing and you will have to serve another detention." I say with finality in my voice. "Fine, fine, I'll do it." I hear him mutter. "Right then," I say. You start over there and start scraping the floors. There's no point in cleaning it thoroughly because it will just get dirty again. Just do enough to at least get some droppings off the floor."

I hear him grunt, but he listens to me. He doesn't have any experience on doing any of this. So I guide him through it. It's not for his sake, but for mine. If we do this quick enough he'll be finished and I won't have to see him for the rest of the night. "Hey, Weasley?" he asks. "What? Malfoy," I say irritated and look up. His eyes and my eyes lock together. I never realised how grey his eyes were, they looked uncertain and confused. He actually is good looking I think to myself. I quickly dismiss the thought. I hear him say uncertainly, "am I doing this right?" "Yes, actually you're doing quite fine for a person who never cleaned in his life." I say honestly. I see him with a triumphant smile on his face. I laugh quietly to myself. I can't believe I was praising Malfoy. "What is it Weasley?" he asks hesitantly. "Oh, it's just that you are so happy that you accomplished something that has to do with 'servants work', as you call it."

I couldn't believe we were having an actual conversation where we weren't insulting each other or glaring.

Draco POV

Weasley and I actually had a decent conversation where we didn't need to pull out our wands. My _wand_! Why was I listening to Slughorn when I could just get this over and done with? I pull out my wand, and with a quick wave at the area I was scraping and then it was spotless. "What do you think you're doing Malfoy," she asks in an accusing tone. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking a shortcut. Stupid of me really to actually scrap the floors, my robes are a mess." He says smugly. "I can see what you're doing Malfoy, but don't you think that Professor Slughorn will notice that the entire area you are cleaning at is spotless? _And_ you can always buy new ones." she says. Of course I think to myself. With a flick of my wand I make the area a bit dirty but make it noticeable that I have done some work. "Happy, Weasley?" I ask defiantly. "Very." She says sarcastically.

My time is up and Professor comes up to inspect. "Now Mr Malfoy, have you learned your lesson?" he asks. "Yes sir, I say back. I had to try very hard to hide my smile. "Ok, you may go you don't want to be late for dinner" He says and dismisses me. I was about to go when I hear Professor Slughorn say, "Ms Weasley, you have an extra fifteen minutes, you understand." "Yes, Professor," I hear her say tiredly.

Slughorn exits the Owlery, not noticing I was still there. I actually felt bad for Weasley and decided to help her. I pulled out my wand a waved it over to where Weasley was working hard. I could tell she was because of that determined look on her face. She notices what I just did. She starts to get mad.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asks angrily. "Helping you of course, Weasley." I say. "Helping? You may think this is helping but it's not. Don't you think I thought of that, using my wand? How do you think I'll learn my lesson if everything is just handed to me? Obviously you haven't. And I'm quite capable of doing this myself, thanks." She says frustrated. "I just thought—"I start but she cuts me off. "You thought wrong. Now hand over your scraper and be off." She says in finality.

This girl is really stubborn, but I know I won't win this battle. I sigh quietly to myself and start to walk over to her. But in the process I trip over my robes and fall on top of her, causing my lips to brush against hers.

We stare at each other in disbelief to what was happening. Realisation hits me that I'm still on top of Weasley, when she says, "Malfoy? You can get off me now."

"Watch yourself, Weasley." I retort and quickly stand up and regain my composure and she does the same. "Watch myself? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I saw you tripping over your robes and unfortunately fell on top of me. So I believe _you _should watch yourself." She shoots back. I stare at her dumbfounded. "This never happened." I say quickly and turn my back on her and walk out of the Owlery.

I touched my lips and can still taste her lips lingering on mine. I cannot believe I kissed Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p>So? How did I do? Did I do okay with Draco tripping over and falling on Ginny?<p>

Did I do bad, good, alright? Tell me. I need to know!

Please?

Thanks

Lots of Love

S.D :)

**A happy author writes better and faster, so review and make me happy! **


	3. Ugly Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter.

I hope you like this chapter.

Feed back is very much appreciated.

Thanks :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Ugly Encounters<p>

Ginny POV

After Malfoy left, I just stood there, shocked at what just happened. It was just an accident and he blamed it on me. Stupid of him really, I guess he was just as shocked as I was. When he left, I touched my lips. I am thinking about this too much.

I left the Owlery awhile after Malfoy did. I didn't think Professor Slughorn would come back up here again. Him being overweight and all, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to miss dinner. It wouldn't surprise me if he fainted whilst coming back here.

Dinner in the Great Hall didn't start until 7.30, so I had enough time to clean myself up too, and not smell like Owl droppings. I went to the Gryffindor Common Room and went straight up to my dorms. I found no one was in my dormitories and went straight to the showers. I put on hot water that eased any tension I was feeling in my body. I put my favourite vanilla shampoo on my hair. After that, I just stood under the shower, thinking, thinking what just happened between Malfoy and me. Why was I thinking about him? We hate each other. I shut of the shower and quickly got dressed.

I headed down the stairs to the Great Hall, where scrumptious and delicious food was awaiting me. I waved to Dean Thomas and sat down next to him.

Professor Dumbledore said a few things, and when he was finished, food appeared before our eyes. I was just about to take a bite of chicken, when I felt eyes trained on me. I put my fork down. Dean asked, "There something wrong", Ginny?" "Oh, no, don't worry, something I just remembered something is all," I lied. But somehow, I knew who it was. I turned around slowly, and found Malfoy staring at me. I raise an eyebrow and he smirked at me. What did that mean? I turn back around and stare at my food. "What the hell was that?" I mutter. "What? Did you say something Ginny?" said Dean curiously. "What?" I said. "I asked if you said something," Repeated Dean. "Nothing, nothing." I said quickly.

* * *

><p>DRACO POV<p>

I headed straight down to my dorms, and went plopped onto my bed, gazing up at the roof of my huge four poster bed, trying very hard not to think about how I kissed a Weasley. It was an accident though. I would never kiss her if my life depended upon it. Never.

I quickly remembered that I was wearing the robes I used to scrap of the owl droppings. UGHH, I thought to myself. Way to go Draco, now you have to burn your robes and your sheets of your bed too. There was no way in hell that I was going to reuse this rubbish. I stripped off my Slytherin robes and bed sheets, putting it in the bin. The house elves could deal with it and put new sheets on my bed. I have plenty of robes anyway; the robe I was wearing was getting a little too old anyway. I put on a fresh robe. I wouldn't want to look like a Weasley, whose robes they wear are hand-me-downs.

I never realised that Blaise Zabini, the only guy I'll ever trust, was actually in the dorms. It only occurred to me when he said, "You alright there Draco? You seem a bit out of it" "Yes, I'm fine. Why aren't you at the Great Hall, eating dinner?" I ask expectantly. "I… was on my way out, when I noticed you looked anxious." He says. "Well, Blaise, I'm fine, now let's go now, I'm hungry." I say in my very convincing voice. "Alright…well come on. I'm starved." He says finally.

We make our way out of the dungeons and into the Great Hall. Loud and excited chatter envelops the Great Hall wearing me out a bit. How could they be so happy? It wasn't right, for me anyways. I sat down next to Blaise in my regular seating. I don't know why, but my eyes drifted towards the Gryffindor table. I found what I was looking for. An unmistakable red head of hair was seated, her back to me. My eyes trained on her for a short duration of time, before she noticed. She spun around, half turned to face me. This caught me off guard, but I couldn't let it show. I smirked at her. She then turned the right way round.

I didn't notice Pansy was seated next to me. She really gets on my nerves. She is so clingy and annoying; I can't believe I actually dated her. But I don't think she could grasp how I already broke up with her. She just can't get it through her thick head. "Watcha lookin' at Draco," she says playfully. "Nothing that concerns _you _Pansy," I say annoyed. "Oh," she says hurt. "Look, Pansy, I can't talk to you right now," I say. Not like I want to, I think. "I need to think." I say finally.

"Do you need me to _help_ you Draco," she asks pleadingly. "No, I don't need 'help', especially from _you_. I don't require your assistance in any mater whatsoever. When will you get we are over, finished, caput. Get it through your head. I DO NOT LIKE YOU. "I say in an angry tone.

This does it, I might have taken it too far, but I don't care. "You're being so mean. I was only trying to help. I thought we could save this relationship. But I guess I was wrong." She says, tears forming in her eyes.

"Congratulations, you finally got it through your head." I say pretending to be excited. I start clapping. She moves away from me and exits the Great Hall, her hands in her face.

I finish eating my food, and exited the hall. I could tell someone following me, I could hear the light _tap tap tap_. Whoever it is, they're not doing a very good job at hiding the fact that they're following me. "Pansy, what do you want?" I ask in a bored voice, and turn around. Only, it isn't Pansy, it's Ginny. Why must she follow me? I was trying to avoid encountering her, but now here she is. "Weasley, what do you think you're doing here? Stalking me by the looks of it," I say accusingly. "No, I wasn't actually, Malfoy. I just wanted to ask you something. She hesitated. "Well spit it out, Weasley, I haven't got all day." I say. "Umm…it's about what happened tonight. She paused, and then continued.

"I was just wondering; when you tripped on your robes, then…unfortunately fell on top of me, why your heart was beating so-." "I don't know what the hell you are talking about." I say defiantly, cutting her off.

"I think you do, Malfoy. Why are you avoiding my question?" she asks expectantly. "I don't know, Weasley!" I yell. "Now get out of my sight." "Well, you must know, Malfoy. Everybody has an answer." She shoots back.

"Why are you so interested then? Why do you keep insisting I answer your question, when I don't know have the answer? I just don't." I say angrily. I start to walk away, leaving Weasley by herself, again.

"You're not going to leave me hanging again. "She yells back to me. She starts to chase after me. "Leave me alone Weasley! Don't you have better things besides pestering me?" I say. "No, actually Malfoy, I would rather be talking to_ you_ than my own friends." She says sarcastically. "Then why aren't you gone yet? Get out of my face you filthy blood traitor." I spit out. I put my hands inside the pockets of my robes and pull out my wand, but at the same time, so does she. "You're really going to hex _me _Malfoy?" she sneers. "After you supposedly _helped _me?" she continues.

"You don't know what I'm capable of Weasley." I shoot back. "I know that you bully first years for fun and think that you own the place, but news flash, you don't. I also know that you are an insufferable git, arrogant, a bully, a git, a ferret, a bastard. Really, the list goes on and on." She says.

"Tell me something new Weasley; I've heard that plenty of times. News flash, your insults are getting quite old, if I do say so myself. It's pathetic."

As we were about to cast a spell, students from the Great Hall started to file out. We lowered our wands, not wanting to get another detention from any Professor.

"This isn't over Malfoy." She says frustrated that she couldn't have a chance to attack me. "No of course not Weasley, it's only just begun…"

* * *

><p>So how was it? Did you love it ? Hate it? I must know!<p>

Any suggestions? Please review :)

**A happy author writes better and faster, so review and make me happy!**


	4. An Unintentional Meeting

Chapter 4- An Unintentional Meeting

DRACO POV

I awoke the next morning, confused. I really don't know how I made it back to my beautiful, luscious, comfortable bed, but I did. I could see Blaise sprawled across his bed, he sleeps like a baby. I walk over to his bed and shake him to wake up. When he doesn't move, I lift up his blanket revealing a girl, Katie Bell, by the looks of it.

Blaise's eyes fluttered open, shock registering on his face, when he sees that I've found out about Katie, He quickly pulls the blanket over Katie. It's interesting how she doesn't wake up. I'm guessing she is a heavy sleeper "Well, well, well, Blaise. I didn't know you have an interest in…. Gryffindor girls. Tsk, tsk, tsk. I say teasingly. "Shut it Malfoy, or you'll wake her up." He whispers fiercely.

"No, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" I say smirking. "Care to explain how this girl wound up in your bed?" I ask.

"I guess the jigs up… She's my girlfriend Draco." He says hesitantly. "What? What the bloody hell?" I say in shock. Your…girlfriend?" "Yes, Draco my girlfriend. She has been for a while now." He answers.

"And you don't think it was suitable for you to tell me?" I say questioningly. "Because I knew this was how you would react." He says back. "Quite frankly, you got the reaction you were looking for. Congratulations." I say.

"Don't be mad Draco." He says. "Me, mad? 'Course not. But couldn't you have the decency of actually telling me, rather than me finding out myself? I don't care who you date Blaise, but I at least tell me these things." I say. "Sorry Draco." He says. "It alright Blaise." I say back.

"Ah, that reminds me, when you were here in the dorms yesterday night, I asked you why you weren't at dinner. Let me take a wild guess and say, you were with Bell?" I say teasingly. "Yes, Draco, she was with me. But we weren't doing anything, if that's what your implying, we were just talking." He says.

"But I didn't see her." I say. "Well that's because you were too busy in La La Land to take any notice. When you entered the room, Katie and I panicked. So I quietly led her outside of the room and out of the dungeons." He answers.

"That reminds me, why did you look so weird? You know, out of it?" he asks eagerly. "Oh, I…umm…" I say. "Spit it out Draco, I haven't got all day." He says impatiently. "I kissed the Weasley girl." I quickly say. "You_ what_?" he says flabbergasted. "It was an accident. I tripped over my robes during that detention I had with her the other night and fell on top of her. In the process, my lips brushed against hers." I say in return. "Plus, you shouldn't be saying a thing, considering what I've just found about you and _her_." I shoot back. 

"_You _kissed Ginny?" I hear someone say. It's Katie, and she's been listening to our entire conversation. "You know it's rude to eavesdrop, Bell." I say to her in disgust. "It wasn't my intention. But I am a light sleeper, when you shook Blaise awake, you awoke me as well." She says. "Why didn't you say anything babe?" I hear Blaise say to her. "Sorry." She says in a small voice. "It's quite alright Katie, but next time say something." He says. He cups her chin and kisses her softly on the lips. "You do realise I'm still here right?" I say. "Yeah, yeah." They both mumble at the same time. "I'll leave you both to it then. Don't do anything… naughty." I say smirk and a wink to Blaise, and then exit the room.

GINNY POV

Malfoy is really complicated. He wants to help me one moment, and then wants to attack me the next. He is hard to figure out.

I awoke this morning refreshed for some apparent reason. I took a quick shower and went to the Common Room, to finish off my Transfiguration essay which is due the next day. I was almost finished when someone lightly tapped my shoulder. I turned around, Katie Bell stood in front of me.

"I need to talk to you Ginny." She says anxiously. "I'm guessing this is about Quidditch. Don't worry Katie; we'll beat those rotten Slytherins. She laughs nervously. "Actually Ginny. It's not about Quidditch. It's about…" she pauses then continues, "Malfoy." She spits out. Oh no, oh no. This can't be happening. She can't know. How would she know? Only Malfoy knew, and he surely wouldn't be blabbing about the unfortunate event that happened between him and me, especially to Katie…Unless…

"How would _you _know about Malfoy and me?" I ask her suspiciously. This catches her off guard. "Well, I-I-um-I—"she stutters. "Spit it out Katie. How do you know?" I ask her again, trying to keep my calm. "That information is classified." She says. "Classified?" I ask. "How else would you know then? There would in no way in hell, that Malfoy would've told _you_. I'm going to ask you one more time Katie, who told you?" I ask her, my patience wearing out.

"If you must know, I was there when I heard him say he 'kissed you', but I know accidently of course. I just wanted to confirm it." "What for?" I ask her. "You don't need to know what happens in my personal life when I don't interfere with yours. And _where_ did you get this information from?" I ask her. She hesitated.

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone." She says seriously. I raise my right hand in the air, "Gryffindor's honour." I say proudly. She continues. "I was in the Slytherin dorms this morning, Malfoy's and Blaise's to be exact.

"Why were you even there in the first place," I say interrupting her. "I was there because…because-"I interrupt her again and say, "_You're _dating with Malfoy?" shock came across my face. "I assume you're jealous of what happened between me and Malfoy, and think I will steal him away from you? You must be kidding right?" I say.

"It's not like that, Ginny. I was there because… I'm dating Blaise."

I gasp. "Blaise? As in Blaise Zabini? "I ask intently. "Yes, Blaise Zabini. We have been dating for a while now.

This morning I awoke to the sound of Blaise getting shook by Malfoy. See, I was in bed with Blaise. And no Ginny, I did not sleep with him, I just slept next to him. Anyways, I'm a light sleeper you see, and Malfoy thought he didn't wake me up, but I did. I was going to say something, but I decided to listen to their conversation.

It was mildly interesting. It was just about how Draco was shocked I am Blaise's girlfriend and how Blaise never told Malfoy. Blah, blah, blah. Then Blaise mentioned how Malfoy acted weird yesterday when he went up to the dorms. Malfoy then told Blaise about the accidental kiss. I stupidly interrupted and said, "_You_ kissed Ginny?" They both realised I had been listening to their conversation, but Malfoy got a bit angry at me, because I was listening to their conversation. Blaise didn't get mad, just reminded me to tell him next time that I shouldn't do that.

Oh, I love Blaise. He is so nice. Opposites attract you know. He and I used to hate each other's guts, than one thing led to the next, now here we are. Happy as we can ever be.

Ginny, I know you and Malfoy hate each other, but don't you think you should put your past behind you?" she asks. "I can't possibly do that Katie. We hate each other; I mean we have a profound hatred towards each other. It's unthinkable to put our past behind us. I just can't." I say in return. "No one 'just can't', Ginny. There's always a reason for everything, not everything in the whole wide world, but for most things.

You and Malfoy hate each other because you're just supposed to. You never stop to think that maybe you don't really hate each other." She says.

"But we do!" I say. "Only because it's a family feud. Malfoy's hates the Weasley's and vice versa." "What exactly are you trying to get at" I ask curiously. "That maybe you two would be good for each other." She says.

"Me and Malfoy? You've got to be kidding me." I say back. "Surprisingly enough Ginny, I'm not. Look where Blaise and I got to. We love each other too much to let each other go. Maybe it'll happen for you." "Me? Love? Malfoy? That would never happen." I say. "You never know though. Remember, opposites attract." She says smiling.


	5. Writing lines

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. But I wish I did own Tom felton ;D**

**I am so so so sorry for not updating for a really long time. I've had a serious case of writers block/ laziness. and I wasn't very motivated because I thought no-one read my fanfic. Because I hardly get anyone reviews. **

**Please review, so you can make me happy and I'll update quicker :D**

**Without further ado:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Writing Lines<p>

GINNY PO

_Opposites attract_. Opposites attract? It's crazy to even suggest it. Me? Date a Malfoy? It's unheard of, unthinkable, and silly to even suggest it.

I shouldn't even be considering this. In a way yes, Katie might be right. _Might_. I guess she is happy with Blaise and all. They are complete opposites. It's curious how they ended up together, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now, especially with _Malfoy_.

I miraculously finished my Transfiguration essay after Katie left.

I am going to be late for my first class this morning; I quickly pick up things and run out of the Common Room. My first class for this morning is Defence against the Dark Arts; that is very far away from where I am at the moment. Snape would surely give me a detention if I was late.

I start sprint, to try and make there in time. Unfortunately I encounter Malfoy along the way.

"You late for class, Weasley?" he says sneering. "Obviously, Malfoy. Now get out of my way." I say frustrated. "Temper, temper Weasley." He says. "Malfoy, as much as this has been fun, but I really need to get to class." I say sarcastically, as I walk past him.

He blocks my way. "Malfoy, move!" I say angrily. He pretends not to hear me. "Remember you said that this isn't over? Do you recall?" he asks. "Yes, Malfoy. But not now, you idiot." I say. I pull out my wand, and point it to his throat. "You will leave me alone Malfoy, or suffer the consequences." I say in finality. He just smirks at me. "Put that down Weasley, you really do look silly, trying to attack me."

Before I could retaliate, he turns and walks away saying mysteriously, "Until we meet again, Weasley."

I scream in frustration.

Due to Malfoy's ignorance, I am at least ten minutes late to Snape's class.

I sit down on my seat. A greasy haired man with a hooked nose approaches me. "You finally decided to join us Ms Weasley?" he asks annoyed. "Sorry, sir, it won't happen again." I say. "Of course it won't happen again Ms Weasley, 5 points off Gryffindor and a detention. Meet me at my office at 8.30pm tonight. No exceptions if you are late." He says. Snape turns his back to me and goes to the front of the classroom, going on with the lesson

Great, I think to myself, another detention. "Thanks a lot Malfoy." I mumble angrily.

* * *

><p>DRACO POV<p>

It's really amusing messing with Weasley. She was surely going to arrive late to whatever class she's got. Landing her a detention. I smirk triumphantly, serves her right, she caused me to have a detention, so I guess this is fair. I'm hoping its Professor Snape. He'll give her a detention hands down. A devious smile spreads across my face.

Surely, the detention will be tonight. I might…interfere with her detention. Yes, this would be a fun night. Why else would she be in the dungeons?

Usually, Professor Snape gives people detention at 8.30pm, so I'll be there, listening to their conversation as to where the Weasley girl would be, if, of course I am right, but I'm always right.

Tonight it officially begins…

To my luck, I am right; Weasley is in Professor Snape's office.

"Sir? What will I be doing tonight?" I hear Weasley ask. "You will simply be writing lines, Ms Weasley." I hear Professor Snape saying. "How many times?" she asks. "Until you learn your lesson or until I tell you to stop." I hear him say in a bored voice.

"Yes, of course sir, but what words will I be writing?" she asks.

"You will write _I must not arrive late to class_. Here is your parchment, quill and ink."

I wait at least ten minutes before I knock on the door. I hear Professor Snape say, "Enter." I opened the door, pushing it close again once I enter the room. Weasley doesn't dare look up, but I see her writing furiously as if her life depended on it. I could tell she wanted out, but I wouldn't let her go so easily.

"Hello Draco, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asks. When Weasley hears my name, her head perks up. I look over to Weasley, she is clearly fuming. She shoots me a glare.

"I was just wondering sir, if you don't mind me watching Weasley. That's only if you other things to attend to." I say.

"I actually _do_ have to meet Dumbledore soon. So if you're asking, sure, I'll take you up on that offer." He says relieved.

"Don't worry sir. If she steps even a toe out of line, I'll be sure to deal with it _thoroughly_."

* * *

><p>GINNY POV<p>

Must Malfoy always ruin my life? I bet he knew Snape would give me a detention. That ferret.

As Snape exits his office, Malfoy smirks at me and says, "Having fun Weasley?" he asks snickering. I choose to ignore his snide question. "Get out of my face Malfoy." I say.

"Careful Weasley or you might land yourself another detention if you don't learn to bite your tongue." He says in a superior tone. "Why are you even here Malfoy?" "Oh, you know just happened to be passing by Professor Snape's office and decided to drop by." He says, but I am not convinced. "Yeah right Malfoy, who would just be 'passing by'? You knew I would get a detention its Snape anyway. You think you will be getting any enjoyment out of my detention, well think again, because I won't let you." I say fiercely and continue to write my lines. "Well, you see Weasley, it just so happens that annoying you and taunting you is what I do best-" "That is the only thing you do best, other than that you are just a pathetic excuse of a person."

"How dare you talk to me like that you filthy little blood traitor. You disgust me- "Really? Because when you kissed me, if you recall, I could feel your heart beating very quickly. Now if you are repulsed by me, tell me Malfoy, why would that happen?" He doesn't say anything, just looks taken back about what I said. I think I said something he didn't want to hear. He quickly regains his composure and says, "You know that wasn't intentional, I would never ever kiss _you_ again, even if my life depended upon it." "Good to know Malfoy, now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish writing my lines." I say.

"No, actually you can stop writing lines; I have something else planned for you to do this evening."

* * *

><p>Sorry if it was short. And for the cliffhanger. I'll try my best to update the next chapter sooner and I hope it'll be longer. Fingers crossed. xD<p>

**And remember. A happy author writes better and faster. So review and make me happy!**


	6. A Certain Evening

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the hp series. However I wish I did, because I'd be filthy rich!

Enough of that... I made this chapter longer, to fufill your needs xD

Hope you like it

Without further ado:

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- A Certain Evening<p>

GINNY POV

"What now Malfoy? You know you really are starting to annoy me. I came here to just do a detention for Snape, not you."

"Yes, but Snape left me in charge, and you have to listen to me. Now be a good little Gryffindor and get off your arse and follow me."

I can't believe he was talking to me like that. I'm sure as hell not listening to him. I chose to ignore him and continue to write my lines when, he grabs my arm and pulls me out the room.

"Get your hands off me Malfoy. Let go! Let go! Let go! Where I are you even taking me? Someone help!"

"Shut up," He says, and with that he silences me using a spell with his wand. I yell at him, but nothing comes out of my mouth. I stare angrily at him, my temper growing by the second. I punch his eye and he releases his grip on me to touch his face. In the few moments, I use my wand and unsilenced myself and say," Let me make myself quite clear Malfoy, **DON'T MESS WITH ME**."I say fiercely as I run off.

I'm at least 20 metres away from him when he yells, "Come back here Weasley! You'll regret you were ever born when I'm done with you!" This only makes me run faster. Good thing I'm fit enough to run. The dungeons to the Gryffindor Common Room is quite the distance.

I quickly turn sharply into a corner and hide behind a statue. When I hear footsteps approaching, I cover my mouth to silence any sounds emitting from my mouth.

He stops in his tracks and turns around to see where I've gone. He mutters angrily and continues to run down the corridor. I relieve a sigh and run towards the Common Room, just in case. A precaution.

As my lips form the password that is required for me to go inside the Common Room, someone puts a wand to my neck.

DRACO POV

How dare that blood traitor lay a finger on me? She won't get away with this. I'll get her, and when I do; she'll be sorry.

I know a shortcut to the Gryffindor's Common Room, so I head there. Obviously she's going to go there. Where else would she have gone?

I arrive a few moments before her. She goes to say the password but I silence her by placing the tip of my wand on her neck. "Well, well, well Red. Did you really you could escape me? It's pathetic that you even tried to outrun me. I know this place inside out."

She turns around to face me, and then says, "I already warned you Malfoy. Do I really need to say it again because you are too stupid to grasp what I'm saying?" she spits back.

"Control yourself or I'll-" "You'll what Malfoy? You'll what? You know you're all talk and stupid by the look of things. Do you really think you can attack me when we are standing just outside the Gryffindor common room? Plus, we have a witness." "And who might that be?" I ask. "The Fat Lady of course. You see if you attack me then you'll be in heaps of trouble." "Oh, but she won't say anything. Now will you Madam?" I say in my most seductive voice. "Of course not," she says, batting her eyelids at me. I wink at her, and she giggles.

"Where were we Red? Oh, that's right." I point my hawthorn wand to her, but so does she." "Are you just going to stand there, or are we going to get this over and done with?" she says.

"Aren't we eager? Serpent-" "Expelliarmus!" My wand has left my hand, and I am defenceless. I should've seen that one coming. "Not so tough without your wand now are you Malfoy?" "Give it here Weasley," I say through gritted teeth. "Or you'll what? Oh, that's right, you can't do anything, because I've got your wand." She says triumphantly, dangling it carelessly with her fingers. She points her wand at me and slowly backs away towards the portrait. She whispers the password, still backing away with her wand still trained on me. The door opens and she whispers, "Goodnight Malfoy." She vigorously shuts the door behind her before I have the chance to stop the door from closing. I yell in frustration and pound my fist on the Fat Lady portrait. "Oi! What do you think you're doing? If you wreck this beautiful painting of me—"

"Shut the hell up!" I say to her angrily as I turn my back to leave.

GINNY POV

Did he forget that I was in the DA in 5th year? And he tried to attack me with a snake. Typical Slytherin. I must applaud myself, I got Malfoy's wand! He'll ask his wand off of me, but surely he'll demand it off of me. If he just said "please", then fine I'm all ears, but he won't. He has too much pride in himself to even do that.

I go over to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast. Neville, Michael, Lavender, Ron, Hermione and Harry greet me when I sit down. Ron and Lavender are holding each other's hand whilst they are eating. Hermione looks annoyed and says she has to go to the library to look for a book. I'm sitting across from Harry to eat my scrambled eggs on toast. I glance up and see him and I smile at him. He turns a shade of red and picks at his food. I pretend not to notice. Suddenly, Ron says, "Hey look over there, Malfoy's got himself a black eye. Whoever gave him that I applaud them. Deserves what he got." I look over and see his does have a black eye and it's very visible. Pansy is there by his side. Malfoy looks royally pissed off with her. When Pansy tries to touch his face, he shrugs her away. Well, whoever asks him what happened; I bet he made up a convincing story.

I'm surprised he hasn't used magic to get rid of it. He probably wanted to look tough. It makes him look like a prat. He got what was coming to him, I'm just saying. I've warned him countless times. He can't get it through his obnoxious little brain of his.

Weeks pass and he still hasn't got his wand back. Well, that's partly because I've been avoiding him. Even in class, I'm the first one to leave the classroom. That is until he corners me when I'm at the broom closet to grab my broom to practice.

"I've got you where I finally want you. For weeks you've been avoiding me, and now here I am. Tell me Red, where is my wand?" "It's not _your_ wand anymore, because I'm its owner now." "Are you really that stupid? Give it back to me or I'll report you for thievery." "But you haven't yet. And we both know why that is, now don't we?

You can't report me because then the professor's we'll know we were duelling. But that reminds me, you could've told Snape that I've '_stolen' _you're wand, as you so graciously put it. But I don't think you have. You want to know how I know?" "Please, enlighten me." He says sarcastically. "I know because he hasn't approached me yet. Even about the _most _tragic event that happened that night. Causing you to have a black eye. I must say, it did improve your look a whole lot better. But moving on. If you want your wand, I'll make a deal with you. We race. Fair and square. No cheating. If you win you can have the wand back. But if I win then, I get to keep your wand-" "What?" "Wait I'm not finished." What else is there?" I ask annoyed. "You have to kiss me-" "NO WAY, NO HOW-" "I'm not finished yet.

You have to kiss me in class when we have Potions class, in front of everyone."

DRACO POV

What more could she want? And why would she kiss me? Why would I kiss her? She knows I would never agree to this. Perhaps that's why she chose it. But if I don't agree then I don't get my wand back. "I knew you couldn't resist me. One kiss is never enough." "I didn't say that so I could kiss you. It's to humiliate you. And I'm pretty sure you will be humiliated. Especially by your Slytherin pals."

"Oh but Red, there's a fault in your plan." "And what's that?" "You'll also be humiliated." "But not as much, because you would have kissed me. So do you agree?" "Sure, whatever." "Shake on it." She takes out her hand and I look at it disgusted. "You can wash your hands later Princess." I quickly take her hand and shake it. I wipe my hands on my robes. "Well what are we going to do now?" "We are going to race. From this end of the Quidditch Pitch, to that end."

"Is that all? You are going to lose."

"We'll see about that."

The moment the pebble she has in her hand drops to the floor, we're off. She zooms ahead of me and I quickly catch up to her. I didn't realise she was this good, although I won't ever say it out loud. If I don't pick up my pace then she'll win the deal plus I won't get my wand back. I fly over her, determined to win. We are neck in neck. Then suddenly she's ahead of me.

She reaches the other end of the Quidditch pitch moments before I do. We both get of our brooms and I'm furious. "Cheater!"

"Me cheat? I won on pure talent. You just need to practice more you sore loser. We have a deal so you have to do it tomorrow. Don't worry, it won't be _that_ bad."

"You don't even need my wand anyway. You have your own." "Yes I know that, but it's fun to see you want something but you can never have it. You know if you said "please" in the first place, I would've given it to you, but you didn't. It's all about manners Malfoy, but you don't have manners, so tough luck. You just demand, demand, demand. You never ask politely, but I wouldn't expect you to. You're just a pureblood at heart. And you will always be destined for disaster."

I don't know why, but that last sentence really got to me. She's right. I'm going to become a Death Eater, because my father wants me to. I can never choose. My future is to serve the Dark Lord. I'll never be happy. I'll always have to wear a mask, not literally. I have to hide my true self. I can never let my guard down.

The first time I felt bad for someone, was Weasley. In detention, I actually helped her, even though she didn't appreciate it. But I have_ never_ done that to anyone. Helped them because I felt like it. There's something about that Weasley girl that makes me tick, and I can't quite put my finger on it.

I turn my back to her and walk up to the castle. I hear someone coming up behind him. "What do _you _want Weasley? Leave me alone." But it's not Weasley. "Hey Draco." I hear Pansy saying so sweetly. "Oh it's just you. What do you want Pansy?" "You." Then she pulls me forward and starts kissing me. I try to get out of her grip, but her arms are chained to me. "Pansy," I manage to get out between breaths. "Yes, Draco?" "Can we talk for a bit?" "Sure." I lead her up to an area where there are benches and sit down, and pat my hand on the seat next to me. She takes her seat.

"Look Pans, I'm sorry for acting the way I was on that day I started to get mad at you." "Oh, that's alright, I forgive you." She says, placing her hand on my thigh.

"See Pans," I say, getting her hand off my thigh to hold it. "I love you and all, you know how you mean to me," "Uh, huh." She says nodding for me to continue. "But, I only love you like that, as a friend." Her hand immediately lets go of mine, and she looks infuriated.

"Alright. Who is she?" "What. You've got it all wrong-" "Oh. My. Gosh. It's that Weasley girl isn't it?" "What? No way! I would never-" "

Then why did you think it was the Weasley girl following you?" "Oh, um. That's none of your business. Don't worry Pans; _nothing _is going on between us. I promise." "Okay Draco, I'll take your word for it."

* * *

><p>I made it longer :D Hope you like itlove it

I will be uploading every week on Tuesdays, but today I have uploaded on monday, which means you'll have to wait until next week :( sorry.

Please review :)

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster. So review and make me happy !**


	7. That Wasn't Part of the Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series in any way.

I hope you like this chapter. You'll find out soon enough what happens between Draco and Ginny...

Without further ado:

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- That wasn't part of the deal<p>

GINNY POV

I look over to where Malfoy is sitting, and he is fidgeting with his hands. Even if he is hiding his facial expression, I can tell by his actions. Clearly, he doesn't want to kiss me. But a deal's a deal, and he needs to abide by it.

He can't threaten me because he doesn't have his precious wand. If only he'd of asked with a please.  
>I feel a pair of eyes watching me intently. When I turn around, Blaise raises his eyebrows at me. So, maybe he knows. Malfoy would've told him, but I don't care. All I care about is humiliating Malfoy, since he has always done it to me. I want to give him a taste of his own medicine. When he kisses me, let's just say I have another surprise in store for him…<p>

* * *

><p>DRACO POV<p>

The last time I kissed the Weasley girl, I actually enjoyed it. I liked it. But a kiss is a kiss right? I'm just holding up my end of the bargain. But since when did Slytherins, such as myself, ever do that? It's absurd, is what it is. I cannot believe I actually agreed to her 'deal'. I only agreed, because I thought I would win. She's just been practicing a bit too much. As much as I hate to admit it, she _can_ fly.

I don't know why, but I'm fidgety today. _Suck it up Draco_, I think to myself. I might as well get it over and done with, so she stops pestering me. If I don't do it then, I'll have to deal with her.

As Slughorn is getting some things from a cupboard, I walk over to Weasley. "What do _you_ want Malfoy?" I hear Ron Weasel-bee say. "Your sister," I say smirking. Hey, if I'm going to do this, might as well act the part. His face suddenly turns red and he tries to throw a punch at me and says, "Don't you even lay a finger on my sister." "Too late for that," I say and stoop down, since she is sitting on her chair, and kiss her.

I pull away and as I was she slaps me. "Why would anyone ever want _you _Malfoy?" she says a bit too harshly. I don't know why, but this rubs me the wrong way. I stare at her, hurt.

I thought this was staged, I mean why slap me, when it was her _brilliant_ idea for me to do this. She slaps really hard and my cheek starts to throb.

By her expression, I think she feels guilty. She should be.

What more does she want to do to me? She's got my wand, she wants to humiliate me, and she has. People are laughing, not because of the kiss, but because of the slap she just gave me moments ago.

I walk out of the classroom, ignoring the snickers of laughter I hear, as I leave the classroom.

Why _would _anyone ever want me? Well, apart from Pansy, but she doesn't count. I feel that my cheeks are wet. Shit! I am crying. As I go to wipe my face Weasley is calling out to me, "Malfoy."

I start to quicken my pace and choose to ignore her, but she still persisted to go after me. I stopped when she called me Draco.

* * *

><p>GINNY POV<p>

I may have taken things too far. When I slapped him and made that comment. _Real_ hurt was registered on his face. I think I was the only one who noticed, everyone else was too busy laughing. I'm just as bad as him. I shouldn't even be doing that to him. I just wanted for him to see how I feel when he does those kinds of things to me. But when I saw his expression after I did those things, I felt guilty. I decided I should go apologise to him.

After a few moments, I left the classroom. He shouldn't be that far behind. I hear the _tap tap tap _of his shoes. I quicken my pace. "Malfoy." I yell out. He doesn't stop, he just walks faster. "Hey, Malfoy wait," I say.

* * *

><p>"Wait…Draco." He stops abruptly and I bump into him. "It's Draco now is it?" he asks questioningly. She looks at my cheek and she gasps. "I'm really sorry about that. "I'm <em>fine<em>. Leave me alone-" "No, you're not 'fine'. Were you crying?" "What? I was not-! "I know when someone is crying, and clearly you were." "No, I wasn't." Jeez, he is so stubborn. "Look, I'm sorry I said those things… and don't tell me 'you're fine'. Saying 'I'm fine', is the biggest lie because I use it." I pause then I touch his cheek. But he doesn't move my hand. "I think I may have slapped you a bit too hard." "You think?" he says. "Here I'll fix it-" "And why would you do that?" "Because I want to and I feel bad." I quickly wave my wand over his face. "You should feel bad. That slap wasn't necessary you know Weasley?" "I know. It's just that…"

"It's just what?" he asks impatiently. "It's just that I wanted to get back at you. Don't you realise what you do to me-?" "Don't you realise what you did to me?" "What _I _did_? I_ don't constantly insult you. _You_ always start it." "_Me_?" "Yes_ you_." "Well, excuse _me _if I don't like you. I'm not supposed to like my enemy-" "That's just it, isn't it?" "That's just what?" "We are _supposed _to hate each other. That's just how it is. Our families hate each other, so we hate each other. But we don't have to hate each other. Katie was right. I've been too stupid to realise. Let me ask you a question Draco. If wasn't a blood traitor, if I wasn't poor and if our families actually liked each other, would you still loathe me?" There is a long silence before he answers.

"No." he whispers. "Exactly. It's all in status. You were brought up in believing that if anything below a Pureblood is unworthy or something or other. But there isn't a witch or wizard who isn't half of something else or muggle born. Maybe if you were brought up differently, then you'd be a different person. Maybe even a good and kind hearted person. I don't care if I'm poorest of the lot; at least I have family and friends that love me. I don't give a damn about material things. You? You have _nothing _compared to what I have-"

"Shut up." "Why? Because you know it's true. You just have your money and your status and you can have anything in the world because of daddy. But you don't have _love_." "What could you possibly know about me anyway? Did you look over my files to find that or you stalk me?" "I don't need to do those things to know about you. I can read you like a book. Others can't, but I can. You try so hard to be so strong, but in the end you can't hide away all your feelings under that mask of yours.

If someone else said that nobody would ever want you, you would retaliate. But when I said that, you _cried_. Don't even try to deny it, because you know it's true. You can't bottle up everything you are feeling inside of you. It's not healthy. You need to express it. Scream, yell, and punch something. Or better yet, talk to someone about it." "Why would I want to talk to someone about it? They don't need to know what I'm feeling-" "You really are stubborn. It's only you and me here talking and you're still hiding away. How will anyone ever know who you are if you're hiding away all the bloody time?" "I don't know how…" "You just need to talk to someone about it. Your friend, Blaise." "He won't want to hear how I feel. He's too busy with his girlfriend." "With whom would you feel comfortable talking about it?" "I don't know-" "It's always 'I don't know' with you. You're talking to me aren't you? Would you want to talk to me about stuff? I'm a great listener and I tell great advice, so people tell me." "And why in the world would I tell you? We're not even friends." "But we can be…" "And why would I want to be your friend?" "Because you don't have anyone else."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Did you like it? Reviews are very much appreciated :)<strong>

**Thank you. Wait for the next chapter next week, please?**

**And remember, A happy writer writes better and faster. So review and make me happy!**


	8. Why Did You Say That For!

**Discalimer: I do not own the HP series **

**I hope you like what happens in this chapter :)**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews :)**

**Without further ado:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- Why Did You Say That For?<p>

DRACO POV

_Because you don't have anyone else._

Other than Blaise, I don't have anyone else who I would call a friend.

She's right I don't have anyone else. But how could I be friends with her? We hate each other, but if she's making the effort then who I am to deny her of that? I'm a little cautious of the fact that I might be associated with a Weasley. But maybe I'll learn to look pass the names and status. _Maybe_.

She looks at me with longing in her eyes. Does she really want to be _my _friend? The offer seems genuine. It feels like forever has passed before she speaks up. "You know you don't have to-" "But you just practically _begged_ me to be your friend." "I know right? It seems very un-Ginny of me." "Un-Ginny of _you_?" I say smiling. "What's gotten you all happy?" "Oh, you know. I've just agreed to be friends with an enemy. She's got striking red hair and beautiful chestnut coloured eyes. You don't happen to know her do you?"

"I do actually. Why, she's standing right here, silly duck," she says. "But ducks are cute. You should be glad I didn't call you a goose." "Me a duck? That preposterous! Fine then, if I'm a duck then you're a penguin… we are birds."

"Hey Weasley-?" "Weasley? You're still going to call me Weasley?" "Well, yes. You know this is already going a bit too fast. I mean who would have thought that a Weasley and a Malfoy were _ever _going to be friends? I'll call you 'Ginny' when the time comes." "Oh, alright. But just remember you can't call me Weasley forever." "Whatever." "Don't you think we should be heading back to class now?" "We should. They might be wondering where we went off to. Let's go."

When we enter the classroom, everyone goes quiet. Slughorn looks really pissed off. "How _dare_ you two leave this classroom without my consent?" "Umm, professor, we were just-" "No more excuses out of you Ms Weasley. The both of you will see me after class." "But-." "I don't want to hear it. Sit down." I go over to Blaise and he says, "Where were you Draco?" "I'll tell you later." I look up and Weaslebee is giving me the death stare. Yeah, like that's really going to affect me. Pansy is getting annoying because she is constantly asking me where I went. I try to ignore her but she keeps saying, "Draco, where did you go off to?" Or, "Draco what did you do with that Weasley girl?" When I can't take it any longer I whisper, "Pansy, I didn't do anything with her. Now stop talking or you'll get us both into trouble." That shuts her up.

The lesson finally ends and everyone files out. But Ginny and I are left at our desks. She turns around and she whispers, "This should be fun." "Enough out of you Ms Weasley. I want to know what was so important you had to attend to so that you could leave my classroom." "Well-"she starts her off but I say, "You know sir, how teenagers can be," "No, actually Mr Malfoy, I do not. Please share it with me." "Well sir, what we did was after your back was turned to get things from the cupboard, we figured it was a good time to sneak off-" "During my lesson?" "Yes sir during your lesson. It was really a silly thing to do while your back was turned. We went out of the classroom and we…" "You what, Mr Malfoy? You what?" "Well, it is quite embarrassing." "Go on. I don't have all day." I look over to Ginny and she raises her eyebrows at me. She doesn't know where I'm going with this, and I don't want to either, but it is the only way I can think of. "I'm waiting Mr Malfoy. Out with it." "We…had…-" "Stop delaying Mr Malfoy." "We had sex, professor." Ginny gasps and turns red, Slughorn looks shocked and mortified. Slughorn awkwardly coughs and says, "And you…did _that _during my lesson?" "All I can say professor, is that we seized the opportunity." "O...Kay then. Is this true Ms Weasley?" I gave her a look as to say yes. "Yes, professor," she manages to get out. "Every word," she squeaks. "I never would have thought that it would be the two of you. I've had many students who have done this, but yours by far takes the cake. _And_ not to mention, during _my _lesson." "We're really sorry sir. It won't happen again." Ginny says. "It better not, or you will find yourselves out of Hogwarts." "It won't we promise." I say. "I'll take both your word on it, now off you go." "Wait, sir. Aren't you going to give us a detention?" Ginny asks. I roll my eyes, why would she want a detention? "I'd rather not. Who knows what would happen if I left you two alone during a detention. It would _not _be a pretty sight if I were to walk into a room when you were in the middle of—never mind. Let's just forget this ever happened. It's been awkward enough. Go now, both of you. Don't dilly dally." "Bye sir. You know maybe next time you can join us!" I call out jokingly as we leave the classroom. She looks horrified and hits my arm, I pretend to be hurt.

"Out of _all _the excuses you could've come up with, why _that _one?" "That was the only thing I could think of. I didn't see _you _coming up with one." "I did have one, but you interrupted me. Out of all the things, _sex _was your choice? You could have at least said that another professor wanted us to help with something." "But, that wouldn't be entirely convincing because the professor would have asked professor Slughorn for permission. Plus, the guy looked convinced, or should I say mortified. We got him good didn't we?" "Not _we_, _you_." "Are you really going to be mad about that-" "Yes I am actually. _Sex _isn't a topic that one should take lightly—.goodness." she says suddenly. "What is it now?" "My mum." "What's this got to do with your mum?" "She's going to kill me when I get back home, and send me a howler. If not today, then tomorrow." "And why is that?" "Because professor Slughorn is going to owl my parents. How am I ever going to live this down?" "Relax, it won't reach her." "How?" "Because we are going to intercept it…tonight."

GINNY POV

"Are you crazy?" I exclaim. "Well it's the only way. If you have another idea be my guest." I don't have any other better idea so I don't say anything. "Thought so." He says smirking. "Well how do you suppose this plan works out, what if we get caught?" "Oh, but we won't be caught." "Yes, but how?" "Is it that hard? You're a witch, figure it out yourself, or do I have to fill in the gaps?" "No, you don't have to fill out the gaps." I say fiercely. "Calm yourself. I swear you are always angry." "Not always." I shoot back. "Let's just go to the Owlery now, or we won't make it in time." We start to sprint, hoping that professor Slughorn hasn't sent the owl yet. We arrive at the Owlery and see professor Slughorn as he was about to leave. He looks at us both and quickly exits the Owlery. I quickly run to the open window and see the owl just taking off. I quickly take out my wand, point to the bird and say, "Accio letter!" It flutters towards to me and I grab it. I exhale loudly and open the letter. I start reading it in my head. "What does it say?" Draco asks. "You have a look at it."

_Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

_It has come to my attention that your daughter, Ginny Weasley, went out of my classroom during my lesson, to be intimately involved with Mr Malfoy, in other words they made love. And during my lesson I might add. I have concern for your daughter and she is involved with Mr Malfoy. I'm sure you are very shocked and disappointed with your daughter. I never would have thought that Ms Weasley would do such a thing! Please contact your daughter as soon as possible, or else things might get out of hand. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Horace Slughorn._

He bursts out laughing. "This is the funniest things I have ever read." "Funny? What if my mother saw that? She would kill me." "Sorry, not funny," he says. "You should be. Thank goodness this didn't get out. Thanks for helping me Draco." "No problem." "I have something for you." "A kiss perhaps?" he asks jokingly. "No not a kiss. It's something even better." "And what would be better than a kiss?" "Well, your wand of course!" His face suddenly lights up. I hand his wand to him. He brings it to his lips and kisses it. "I've missed you so much. Did the bad lady hurt you?"

"Are you serious?" "Well how do you expect I would act…but thank you." I look at him with shock. "What?" he asks. "You just said 'thank you, who would've thought. I think my presence has rubbed off on you, the good way." "Yeah, yeah."

"I want to take you somewhere." He says to me.

"And where might that be?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>Are you happy I made Draco and Ginny friends? Was this chapter good? I hope I did well to please you guys.<p>

It must have been awkward when Draco said that Ginny and him you know… xD

Please, please, please REVIEW! They are very much appreciated


	9. It's Unfathomable

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hp Series**

**I'm sorry for uploading this chapter a bit late.**

**But I hope this chapter makes up with it**

**I want to thank everyone who has put this story as their favourites, added me as a favourite author, story alert and reviewed this story. I'm not letting this go unnoticed so thanks a bunch!**

**Without further ado:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- It's Unfathomable<p>

DRACO POV

There is a place where after everything seemed so screwed up in my life, there is one place where I would feel better. A place where I could be alone and not having to deal with anyone else and now my place of solitude would be shared with Ginny Weasley.

I didn't even show my best friend, Blaise Zabini this place. Speaking of Blaise I haven't really had time to actually hang out with him since Katie Bell happened. But I don't want to intrude on their relationship, as long as he's happy I'm happy for him. I didn't even tell him that I'm friends with a Weasley. I'll tell him tonight. It doesn't really matter that Blaise and Katie are together because their families don't hold a grudge against each other, but for me and Ginny it's different. If my family knew I am even remotely associated with her, let's just say it won't be a pretty sight.

I lead her towards the Quidditch pitch to the area where they keep the brooms. She starts laughing at me for reasons I am unaware of. "Why are you laughing?" I ask her. She wipes a tear from her eye because she thinks it is _so _funny I led her down here. "Did you drag me all the way down here just so we could have a rematch? Oh. My. Gosh. I beat you already. Let it go now." "Actually, Weasley, I didn't _drag _you all the way down here just so I could have a rematch with you, we'll do that on some later date. I was going to show you something-" "What? To show me your _awesome _moves with what you could do with that broom of yours. Please, you're killing me right now," she manages to say in between her laughs. I stare at her confused, what the hell is she on about? "For your information, _no_ I did not take you all the way here to show you my 'moves' as you so graciously put it. I was going to take you somewhere, that's why I went to get my broom." "Oh," is all she manages to get out. "On second thoughts maybe I won't anymore, you've ruined it with your silly remarks. I don't even know why I offered to show you in the first place. I'm going to go now-" "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take this as a joke. I just assumed you were going to do those things. Let's go to wherever the place you wanted to take me." "It's too late for that." "You know you want to, besides you wouldn't have even brought it up in the first place." I don't budge and she says playfully, "You know you want to Draco," she says whilst poking me.

I don't know but it has something to do with her calling me Draco is when I finally give in. I smile is playing at my lips and she catches it. "You know you couldn't resist my persistence could you?" "Annoyance more like it," I say jokingly. "How rude," She says back pretending to look hurt. She was about to say something but she said she'll tell me when we arrive at the place. I get my broom and I say, "Well hop on. I haven't got all day." "Oh hush up. Patience is a virtue you know?" "Whatever just hurry up." "Why are you so eager? It's like we are going to miss something important. "Actually we are. You'll see why." She goes on the broom and wraps her arms tightly around my waist as if she is going to fall.

Then we are up soaring into the night sky. I decide I would make get back at her. I purposely lose height so that we are descending to the ground at alarming speed. Her grip tightens around my waist even more like she is holding on for dear life. As we were about to hit the ground I sharply go up again. "What are you doing? Were you trying to get us killed?" "No, I'm not that stupid." "Then what were you trying to achieve by doing that?" "Oh you know, just getting back at you." "That was so mean! We could've died." "I know how to fly you know. I've had experience in doing that. I wouldn't do that if I didn't know what I was doing." "Just don't do it again." "I can't promise you that, but I'll only do it when you're not around." "Whatever." "Just so you know the place I'm taking to you is very special to me and you are the first person that I'm going to share it with."

We fly up to the Astronomy Tower's roof and land there. The area where we are sitting on overlooks the whole of Hogsmeade. "Wait for it." I say to Ginny. "Wait for what?" she asks.

In the next second Hogsmeade lights up like beautiful candle lights, illuminating and glowing. The lights lit up in one area and it would slowly spread across the whole of Hogsmeade until every square inch is covered with rich colours of yellow. You would think it was morning because of that. I hear her gasp and say, "Oh, it's so beautiful, it breath taking. I can't even get the right word. It's unfathomable." "I know right? I didn't know if it was real. It was like I was imagining it. I came across this when I was flying at night and I decided to have a rest, here. I stumbled upon it accidently. I was about to go then those lights went up. I don't know how long I stayed up here for, but I know it was a pretty long time."

"And I thought you were dead inside. I couldn't have _ever_ imagined a Malfoy actually liking beautiful things, it's unreal. You know what? I like you better when you're like this. Carefree, smiling, laughing. That's was what I wanted to talk about with you. In a matter of hours, you have drastically changed. I thought it would take longer, but boy was I wrong." "Well I guess you could say that. I'm not usually like this, obviously. But I don't know. It's something about you that makes me want to be that kind of person, you know?" "I think so. You don't hide away under your mask when you are with me or with Blaise. I want to see that more often, with other people around you." "You know that won't happen. I can't let that happen. You need to understand that, or I'll be ruined." "No one should have to live up to that. You have choices Draco. Everyone does, you just need to realise them and start being the person you truly are. The guy I saw today was definitely not the guy I see every other day." "It's not that I won't, it's that I _can't_. You wouldn't understand." "Then help me to. Even though you portray yourself as a bad person and other people do that, there's always good." "Do you really believe that? Once a person is rotten then won't be able to change. Plus, I can't really discuss that with you right at the moment. Trust me. If I tell you now, you wouldn't want to be associated with me anymore." "Do _you _really believe that? Maybe in some people they aren't able to change, but in you I see differently. You just have to see it for yourself. Remember the only person stopping you is yourself.

You can tell me when the time is right, I'll wait. Plus, we shouldn't rush this friendship too far. We'll take it slowly. Gosh, it sounds like I'm talking like we are in a relationship." She laughs awkwardly and I cough nervously. "We should go now." I say to her. "I want to stay longer but we can't. It always seems that beautiful things must come to an end." She disagrees with me. "How then?" I ask her. "I see beauty in everything that is good in life. What has been the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" she asks me. I really don't know how to answer that question. For one, the view from here to Hogsmeade is unexplainable, but there is one other thing that shames it. I know what it is but I can't say it. There's a long silence before I answer her. "I'll get back to you on that."

* * *

><p>GINNY POV<p>

I never knew that Draco Malfoy had a different side of him. It was very overwhelming when I actually saw him laughing. It was like a new person transformed before my eyes. I never thought that it would be this easy to get the real Draco out. I thought of him as a challenge, like someone I couldn't get through to. But I haven't broken all those barriers yet. I can feel that he is hiding something and he doesn't want to tell me. I don't expect him to, we just became friends. We should get to know one another before we talk about more serious things. He'll tell me when he wants to; I don't want to push him.

I really thought for a moment that when we arrived at the Quidditch Pitch, for him to get his broom, that he wanted to have a rematch with me and show off his moves. But it wasn't for that, he wanted to show me a place that means very much to him and he decided that I would be the first person for him to share it with. He didn't even show his best friend, it's quite unusual but I guess it's his choice. When we get there, the place where we are sitting overlooks the whole of Hogsmeade. The view is spectacular but what made it even better were the lights. I have never seen anything more beautiful than that. I can't even explain it. It started in one area and slowly spread across the whole of Hogsmeade until everything was illuminated.

He tells me that what makes him be this kind of person is me. The Draco I saw today was because of me. I never thought I had that effect on him. But the Draco I see every other day is not that person I am seeing now. He can't be this good person. But I believe we all have choices but he just can't see it yet. He tells me that if he tells me then I wouldn't want to be associated with him. I don't know what, but I'm sure I can take it. I see some good in him; he's shown it to me today. But what stops him from doing that is his own self. He says that beautiful things always come to an end, I don't agree with him. Even though this lighting up of Hogsmeade won't last, there's always tomorrow and the day after that and so on. When I ask him what has been the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, he says, "I'll get back to you on that." He'll get back to me on that? "Well, whatever it is, just think that the beauty will never really go away. It's there and if you have positive thinking then it'll always remain with you. It won't come to an end. It won't leave you. Beauty is always there beneath the bad things life. The lights in Hogsmeade may end tonight, but there'll always, _always _be tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter, even though I uploaded late<strong>

**Please don't be mad at me, but I won't be able to upload a new chapter every week because I'm going to be very, very, very busy. I'm just giving you a heads up...**

**I know, you're probably screaming, or yelling while you are reading this, but I'll try to upload if I have time.**

**Don't be upset with me. I am sorry times infinity!**

**Please don't stop reading this story…**

**Lots of Love**

**Samantha**


	10. Turbulence

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP series**

**I know the wait for this chapter was long, and I apologise.**

**I hope this chapter does it justice and makes up for the 2 weeks you have been waiting.**

**Without further ado:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10-Turbulence<p>

GINNY POV

Some days are good and some days are bad. There are times where we are having fun, laughing, talking. But there are other times where he disappears and I won't see him in class for days. At first I pretend not to notice and bring up his disappearances when I do see him and he doesn't bring it up either. What's got me so curious is _where_ he goes off to that is so important he needs to skip class. I'd walk pass him in the halls and steal a quick glance at him and I notice something. He seems agitated. No. He_ is_ agitated.

DRACO POV

I can't believe I've been so stupid in leaving this up until later. I should've started this straight away when I came back to Hogwarts. I haven't got much time and it's running out. I've been skipping class so that I could just get it done and I'm only half way there. It's a big task to do and if I don't finish it in time, **He'll**…kill my mother and me. I can't let anything happen to my mother. It'd be idiotic to tell Ginny. It's not that I won't, I can't.

I know **he's** doing this to punish me for my father's failures. But it's not only that. It's my initiation. If I can fix the Vanishing Cabinet and get the other Death Eaters into Hogwarts then I'll be worthy to be a Death Eater and get the Dark Mark, just like my worthless father. I don't have a choice. If I did, then I wouldn't, any way in hell, be doing this. The thing that's really eating me inside is the fact that** I** have to kill Dumbledore at the end of it…and I don't know if I can.

Every time I go to the Room of Requirement I have to be very, very careful nobody is following me or in the halls the moment I enter. One time, I was almost seen by someone. But, obviously I couldn't see them; I could only hear their faint footsteps. But I didn't know whether they were following me or just walking past. Nevertheless, since that day, I have been extra careful and double checking the halls just in case someone may stumble upon me.

I know that the more that Ginny doesn't see me, the more that she gets suspicious. At first, she doesn't ask me about it and I'm relieved, but soon she'll try to get it out of me and I can't, I just can't.

GINNY POV

"I wonder what Malfoy is up to. He's been absent from classes nearly every day and I don't think it's a good thing. He might be planning something. What do you think Hermione?" Harry said. Since Draco has been away, Harry has been paranoid by the second. He thinks that Draco is conspiring something 'evil'. But I really don't know what Draco is up to these days. And who's to say he's not? I really don't know what to believe and quite frankly I am royally pissed that he hasn't told me yet. What is _so _important that he chooses not to tell me? "Oh I don't know Harry! You keep talking about this. Ginny, Harry is under the impression that Draco is now a Death Eater. Rubbish if you ask me." I think about this for a moment and think what _if _he is a Death Eater? What then? Would we still be friends? "Well you never know. His father is a Death Eater. If he isn't one now, it's only a matter of time," says Harry.

While I've had free time on my hands I've been spending more time with Dean Thomas and we just sort of clicked. He's funny, smart, sweet and handsome. One time we were in Hogsmeade drinking butter beer when he kissed me. I was shocked at first but I kissed him back. After that he told me he liked me and I told him I liked him as well. Since then, we've been inseparable.

Today Dean and I walked hand in hand down the hallways at school today and we walked passed Draco. He raised an eyebrow at me and I looked away. Well what does he expect? We haven't got time, no scratch that, _he _hasn't got time for me to actually tell him this. He's too busy with whatever.

DRACO POV

Ginny's gone and got herself a boyfriend now has she? It's not like I would know the latest things in Hogwarts; I'm too busy spending my time in the Room of Requirement, fixing that bloody vanishing cabinet.

I really hate not talking to Ginny, in fact I miss her. Somehow she's the one who puts a smile to my face when no one else can and I feel like I've abandoned her. She's found another to spend her time with. I see her around with her hands entwined with Thomas smiling and her giggling. Whenever I see them together, I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Meanwhile, Pansy is still trying to seduce me into being together. I really don't know why I dated her in the first place; I don't know what I see in her as a girlfriend, but as a friend she's fine. She could get any guy she wanted but she chooses me. Sometimes she bombards me by attacking me with her kisses and traps me. I've nowhere to go because she's has a tight grip on me. When she kisses me, it's like she's sucking the daylights out of me. I swear she is fierce with her kissing. I've told her time and time again but she still doesn't listen to me. I guess this is a battle that can't be won. But that doesn't mean I'll date her. It's not that I won't, but the experience with her wasn't very pleasant. She was very clingy and needy and I just couldn't have that. I needed my space and she just wouldn't give it to me so I broke it off with her. We were only in 4th year when we started dating and I really didn't take that seriously. But she did. She didn't talk to me for a month. She was heartbroken and everywhere I went she was surrounded by her friends who were consoling her. She eventually came around and starting speaking to me again.

I was on my way to the Room of Requirement when somebody tackled me to the ground.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it<p>

I'm mean aren't I? I left it on a cliffhanger.

You may have to wait next week for it, but if you review this chapter, I'm going to upload the next chapter tomorrow.

So review this chapter and it'll be up tomorrow. Fingers crossed?


	11. How Could You?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP series or whatever**

**Thank you for all the people who have reviewed chapter 10, I appreciate it :D**

**For those who haven't, you should be ashamed of yourselves, nah, I'm only joking ;)**

**Things get more complicated between Ginny and Dean, dw you'll find out soon enough**

**BTW: If you think the rating should be changed from K+ to T, please inform me.**

**Without further ado:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11- How Could You?<p>

DRACO POV

I look up and it is Ginny who has tackled me to the ground.

"What the _hell _are you doing? Are you crazy?" I yelled. "I might I ask you the same question. What are _you _doing going to the Room of Requirement?" "That's none of your business-" "Like hell it isn't!" "Shut up Weasley or someone will hear us." "Me shut up? You've got a lot of nerve talking to me like that. We haven't spoken for weeks! _And _you're still calling me by my surname. Can't you get over it yet? I call _you_ Draco." "Seriously, what is your problem?" "Like you wouldn't know. Isn't it obvious? It's you! You didn't even have the courtesy to tell me what you were doing and I have to come after you. You could have at least owled me; it's not that hard." "Weas-Ginny, you don't understand. As much as I want to, I can't. It's best that I don't tell you, you wouldn't be proud of what I am doing. If you found out then you wouldn't want to be associated with me any longer. I mean who would? It's surprising that you are still my friend." "Why wouldn't I be Draco? I'll always be there for you."

"You do realise that you're still on top of me Ginny?" She turned a shade of red and got off me. "Sorry, I forgot. I was too busy yelling at you," she says jokingly. But then her faced suddenly turned serious. "What is it Ginny?" "Look Draco, I know you can't tell me but I do want to ask you something. Has it got something to do with the dark side?" She acknowledges my answer by my silence. "Draco, you are not evil alright. I know you aren't. And whatever it is that you are doing, you're being forced to do it. But know that, this isn't you. I know there is good in you, I just know it. I've seen it. You are a wonderful person you know that? But you can't be that good person because _they _are holding _you _back. I've seen you around school looking agitated and nervous as if something bad will happen and I'm pretty sure something will. Draco, we can work through this. I know it." "It's not that simple Ginny. You wouldn't understand." "Stop telling me I don't understand! Help me to then." "I can't Ginny!" I said exasperated and I broke into tears.

* * *

><p>GINNY POV<p>

He has reached his breaking point and I know I've pushed him too far. I keep on insisting but I'm just concerned. He keeps telling me that he can't tell me. I need him to tell me, but so far that hasn't worked. He tells me that by the end of this I wouldn't want to be his friend anymore more, but why? Will what he does be that bad? I hope and pray that it won't be.

"I can't Ginny!" he says to me and breaks into tears. He starts crying in his hand and I pull him to me and hold him in my arms. "I'm sorry Draco. I really am. I shouldn't have kept insisting." He is crying into my shirt but I don't care if it gets soaked up, I'll let him cry for as long as he wants. I pull him to a nearby seat and sit down. We both sit down and I put his head on my lap. I stroke his hair softly and gently wipe his tears away. "Don't worry, I'm here." His eyes and mine lock together and the next few words his whispers shock me. "I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley." The next thing I know my lips melt onto his.

* * *

><p>DRACO POV<p>

I didn't expect her to act like she did; I thought she would slap me but instead she kissed me. But what did that mean? She is still going out with that Thomas bloke and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be too happy finding out that she kissed me all of a sudden. Her expression changed when she realised what she just did. I get up from her lap and look at her. I then realised what I just said. I just told her that I loved her. She gasps and says, "I'm sorry Draco. I didn't mean to." Tears start to form in her eyes and she gets up to leave. I grab a hold of her but she just says, "Draco please, I need some time to think about this." I let go of her hand and she goes.

* * *

><p>GINNY POV<p>

I didn't expect him to say that. I didn't know that he loves me. And I didn't expect for me to kiss him. But what did that leave for both of us? I got myself confused about my feelings for him, and when I kissed him and I think I got him confused. I wasn't supposed to do that, but the question was why did I do that? I think it was a spontaneous reaction because he said that. But did that mean I love him too? I love Dean, I mean after all he is my boyfriend, whereas Draco was not. I really need to think this through, because I don't want to hurt Dean and I don't want to hurt Draco either. I had no idea what I was going to do. Draco just told me that he loved me and there was no playfulness there; he was dead serious. Him telling me that he loves me and me kissing him made our friendship very complicated.

Then suddenly I think, maybe I love him too. However, I'm not quite sure yet about my feelings for him. Yeah, sure we've had a few kisses before we were friends but did that mean anything to me? Did it mean anything to him?

Dean has been an absolutely wonderful to me. Ron isn't quite too happy about it and Harry has been acting weirdly around me as of late. He's had all this time to say if he likes me or not and he just didn't do it. So what I did was move on in my life. If a guy likes you then he will make it happen. He will make the effort. But if he doesn't, forget him and move on. And that's exactly what I did with Harry. He didn't make the effort so why is he acting like this all of a sudden. I was totally smitten for him before, but he didn't take the time to notice.

I am walking around Hogwarts thinking and I decide if my feeling for Draco is true, then I hear giggling and moaning coming from a nearby classroom. I'm curious as to what is going on so I open the door slightly. I cover my mouth so I don't make any noise. I see Dean and Parvati Patil giving themselves to each other. I am in a state of shock that I don't even know what to think. How could he do this to me? How could she do this to me? Parvati is one of my closest friends and she knew that Dean and I are together. I can't really fathom what I am seeing. I never thought that Dean would do such a thing. I thought he was perfect. But I guess I was wrong. Anger slowly builds up in me and I slam open the door. This causes Dean to yell and Parvati shriek.

"How_ could _you do this to me?" I say and slap him with all my might. "Look Ginny I can explain-" "What's there to explain? How you're so _sorry _that this happened. Or sorry that I caught you? And with one of my closest friends, way to go Thomas; you've got real class don't you? I applaud you, you know? I never knew you could stoop down to this level. And _you_ Parvati, I thought you were my friend, but I guess you are just a slut that would do anything to have sex, even if it means hurting me." "Ginny I,-" "Save your breath. I don't want to hear anything come out of your mouth. You disgust me; the both of you. I thought you were genuine Dean, I really did. But I guess my judgement got the better of me. You were so sweet to me, but it turns out that you are a lying, conniving, backstabbing person. You can rot in hell. I hope you are happy now. You Dean just lost me. I was so good to you. And you Parvati, traitorous bitch. You just lost a friend. I do hope that you _don't_ get pregnant Patil. Because we wouldn't want another _you_ walking around."

I realise that I am crying now and turn to leave. "Ginny, I never meant to hurt you." Dean calls out to me.

"It doesn't matter, because in the end, it hurts just all the same."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you LIKE IT? <strong>

**I hope you liked it just as much as I did. **

**Don't you just hate Dean right now?**

**But it had to happen eventually, don't you think?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**and for all you silent readers out there, please review as well. **

**LOTS OF LOVE**

**Sam**


	12. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP series in any way**

**However, I truly am sorry times infinity. I haven't uploaded in well over a month and I know you loyal readers may be upset with me. Free free to mentally point a shame finger at me. **

**I truly am sorry I couldn't get this chapter up sonner. Blame writers block. But that isn't entirely to blame, OI have been a bit lazy, and I know that's not an excuse. But next time,hopefully, you won't have to wait for month for the next chapter to be up.**

**This may not be the best or longest chapter, but at least you get to read it right?**

**Without further ado:**

Chapter 12- The Plan

* * *

><p>DRACO POV<p>

I was walking through corridors of Hogwarts when a door slammed open and out came Ginny. She was crying. I run up to her and lightly touch her shoulders. Without warning, she punches my face. "Oww! What the hell are you doing? You seriously are crazy." "Serves you right Thomas! Don't think that you coming after me, changes anything. Just go back to your slag." "What are you on about Ginny? What slag?" "Don't play dumb with me." She suddenly turns around and gasps in shock. "O my gosh. I'm so sorry Draco. I thought you were that disgusting git Dean," she sniffled. " Shouldn't you recognise my face by now and well, maybe, you shouldn't go around punching people when you feel like it." "I just told you—you know what never mind. Leave me to wallow in my misery."

"Wait, what happened?" "Oh, just the fact that Dean cheated on me with one of friends. I just caught them 'doing it'. I now know that all this time he has been lying to me. I should've seen this one coming. I was so stupid!" She starts sobbing uncontrollably. I pull her to me and comfort her. "You weren't stupid; he was. He just lost something incredible. He was too stupid to see just how amazing you are; he should have known that right at the start. Any guy would be lucky to have you Gin." She sniffles and says, "You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Is that Thomas guy still there?" "I think so." "Good." With that, I walked over to the classroom where he and the Parvati girl was and slammed the door open. Ginny comes inside following behind me. They are only just changing their clothes. "Hey Thomas, you prick! Yeah, I'm talking to you, asshole." I walk over to him and tackle him to the ground, punching the daylights out of him. She tries to pull me off of him and I hear Ginny screaming, "No, stop!" I listen to her and get off of him. "You know Thomas, if Ginny was here to stop me, I would have gladly sent your grave. Don't you ever go near her. You hear me? Never!" I leave him on the floor and take Ginny by the hand and leave the classroom.

"You didn't have to do that." "He bloody well deserved that. That stupid prick." "No, seriously, you shouldn't have done it because now Dean is going to tell other people what you did to him. They'll be wondering why you stood up for me in the first place. Don't you remember that we are supposed to hate each other? Now everyone in the whole school is going to talk about it. They'll talk about it for days on end. Don't you care?"

"I can't believe I've been so stupid. I let my anger get ahead of me. But you know what Ginny? I don't regret it because he deserved it. He wasn't supposed to do that." "I'm aware of that Draco. But don't you realise what will happen? _Everyone_ will know." And that's when it hit me, if this news reached my father, I'll be a dead man.

"Don't worry Ginny. I've got a plan."

* * *

><p>GINNY POV<p>

"No, no, no and no! They need to know what Parvati and Dean did to me." "Come on Ginny, nobody really needs to know that. If they ask why you two broke up, just say that you've grown apart and stuff like that. You can't risk that-" "But-" "No 'buts'. It's not a solid plan, but it'll work. If you don't tell your Gryffindor pals what he and Patil did to you then he won't tell his pals what I did to him. It's simple." "It's not that simple. If he can go around sneaking behind my back shagging whomever he pleases then we don't know who we're dealing with." "Darling, he doesn't know who he's dealing with. Don't you worry, I got this." "What are you going to do then?" "I'm going to threaten him with telling the whole school about what he did. I'm going to compromise with him and say that, "if you don't tell then I won't tell." "You can do better than that." "What do you have in mind?" "You're not going to like it." "Well, I'll be expecting the worst then, now won't I?" "You got that right. Oh, I don't know if I should even mention it." "Stop beating around the bush, just tell me."

"The Unforgivable Curse…"

"I didn't know that you had any Slytherin in you. That is a very Slytherin-like thing to say. As much as I would like to, we can't." "Well why the hell not? He deserves it." "You think if he accidently lets it slips that I stood up for you, he'll die and you'll let it happen?" "Very much so." "Ginny we can't. If he dies then it' his blood on your hands, not mine."

I don't know what I'm thinking doing the Unforgivable Curse. I don't know what's gotten into me and I don't like it. Sure I'm mad, but to even mention is so _not_ Ginny- like. "Fine then we won't use it. But we can at least threaten him with it." He considers this for a while and finally agrees. "Ginny, I really don't know why you brought up that curse anyway. Why did you?" "I really don't know Draco. I really don't know. It's probably my anger talking or something."

"Yeah, probably."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it isn't as long as I hoped and you hoped.<p>

But, how was it?

Review please. *puppy dog eyes*

Lots of Love.


	13. The Approach

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the HP series. All credits to J.K Rowling :)**

**Yes, I know I didn't upload sooner, but now I have more time, so hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.**

**I hope you like this chapter and remember to review**

**So without further ado:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13- The Approach<p>

DRACO POV

Now that I think of it, I shouldn't have overreacted and hit Thomas; but I'm not sorry I hit him. Thomas and Patil would be wondering why I stood up for Ginny in the first place. A Malfoy doing _that _for a Weasley, people would think I'd gone bonkers. Only, _they _wouldn't know because I would have a little talk with Thomas and Ginny would talk to the Patil girl.

If Thomas didn't accept what I was going to propose to him, well then I would have to go with Ginny's idea; the Unbreakable Vow. I wouldn't want things to go to that extent; however, I don't think it would. He wouldn't want the whole of Hogwarts finding out about what happened between him and the Patil girl, and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want the whole school finding about what I did.

It'd be too risky and I would put Ginny's life in danger. I wasn't supposed to be even talking to the Ginny, let alone be friends with her. Ah Friends, such a strange word. I just told her that I loved her. What is up with that? But I guess I couldn't hide it forever. I actually did try to put my feelings aside, but in the end that didn't work out so well now did it? I wouldn't expect for Ginny to like me, let alone love me. Is it best to stay just as friends or should it blossom into something more? What does she want? The question is, what do _I _want?

I have a lot of thinking before I had to approach the snivelling little git, Dean Thomas.

GINNY POV

I basically cried myself to sleep last night. Was I not enough for Dean? Didn't I make him happy? What made him want to cheat on me with my own friend? Ex friend I should say. The worst thing was I caught him in the act. At least be subtle about it, but no, I had to be all curious and find him in a classroom shagging Parvati freaken Patil.

I decided that I would have a word with Parvati and I would make sure that this time, she was alone.

Perfect! Everyone else left the dorms and it was just me and Parvati. Luckily she was still asleep and this would give me ample time to deal with her. I go near to the side of her bed and I yell, "Wake up!" This surprises her and causes her to fall out of bed. "Oh sorry," I say as if it was an accident. "Ginny? What do you want?" she says drowsily. "What do I want? What do I want?

"Don't get me started Pat-" But I stopped myself and had to try and be calm even though that was the last thing I would have wanted. "First of all, how could you do that to me? Secondly, what was going through your brain when you done the deed and finally was it worth it to lose your friend?" "Ginny, I really am sorry-" "I don't want to hear your pathetic apologies, just explain to me why you did what you did."

"Ok, well, I don't know why I did it, I guess I was just jealous that you had a boyfriend and everything I didn't and this was a way to get one over you. I wasn't thinking straight and it wasn't worth losing you as a friend." "Jealously? That's what made you do it? I'm not rich if you recall. You say I have everything? You're really messed up, have you looked at my family lately? We're not wealthy.

I just need to ask you something." "What is it Ginny, anything." "What I ask of you won't make up for what you did to me but it'll help someone else." "Uh-huh" "You know how Malfoy stood up for me and punched Thomas, well you can't tell anyone that happened. My business with Malfoy is mine alone. No, I am not dating him if that's what you are thinking. Nobody must know. _Nobody_. And in return I won't tell anyone what you and Dean did. If anyone asks what happened between him and me, I'll just say we've grown apart. Deal?"

"Deal, I promise Ginny I won't tell anyone. Not a peep." "Good, because if you do, then you will be dealing with me, and you don't want to get on the wrong side of my wand. You've seen what I can do with spells; by the way, I already mastered the bat-bogey hex, you don't want to experience that now do you? I don't think so. Do I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely."

DRACO POV

It was after Potions that I found Dean Thomas by himself, walking all alone. I had him right where I wanted him and no witnesses. I decided that I would approach him as quietly as possibly so that he wouldn't have time to escape. With my wand in my right hand I crept up slowly and quietly and possible. At some times he would have the notion that someone was following him so I had to hide a couple of times. When my patience ran thin, I decided that I would just do this now. "Well, well, well. Well, if it isn't Thomas wandering the corridors all alone." "What do you want _Malfoy_? Are you here to give me another black eye?" "As much as I'd love to, no. I am not here to get in a punch-up. I actually need to talk to you about last night."

"What? Are you here to apologise?" "Excuse me? Malfoy's don't apologise-" "Nor do they stand up for their enemies." "That has nothing to do with you Thomas," I spat. "So you were shagging her. I hear rumours about you Malfoy. You, getting a girl every night. That's the dream, I think for you. I guess the rumours about you were true." "If you are as pathetic to believe that kind of crap, by all means, be my guest. But you wouldn't really be the one to talk because last you were shagging Parvati Patil. Out of all girls, Ginny's friend? Have some class Thomas _and _she would never cheat on you."

"What I do is my business Malfoy," he shot back. "You know what? I'll get to the point. You aren't to tell that I stood up for Ginny last night-" "OH NO!" he said sarcastically. "I think it's a bit too late for that. You see I already told the Gryffindor's in my year. You should have come to me earlier. I really don't get how it's a big deal anyway." He said as if he didn't care." "I don't need to explain myself to you. But now, I don't have to keep my mouth shut about what you did with Patil. You'd be screwed and everyone would hate you for it; especially Potter." "No, don't tell anyone about it. And why would Harry care anyway?" "Are you that blind? You really can't see the way he looks at her?

Plus, you should've thought about that before telling your Gryffindor pals about last night; well, excluding the part where you shagged Patil in the empty classrooms. It was a waste of my time talking to you. Well I'll see ya! I'm off to tell people what you did." I said as I walked off. "Wait, Malfoy." I stopped in my tracks, annoyed. "What do you want now? You seriously are wasting my time." "Can you tell Ginny I'm sorry and that I still love her." "That is really pathetic. If you really loved her, why did you do that to her?"

And with that I walked away, leaving Dean Thomas in his dismay.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I do this chapter justice? <strong>

**Did you like it love it or hate it?**

**Please give me some suggestions, I am running out of ideas! **

**I feel like I am dragging the story a bit? I don't know, am I? Please tell me, I need feedback.**

**So, hopefully the chapter will be up next week, or if I finish it early I'll try and upload it. I'm not making any promises**

**So, sorry again this chapter was late.**

**Love you guys and keep reviewing!**


	14. Into you Arms

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the HP series, all rights to the brilliant J.K Rowling.**

**It is the 11/11/11 today, well where I live it is. So, I guess it's a bonus for you guys who read this. I would like to thank**

**all of you who have been reading this from the beginning and still reading, your commitment to this story is not going unnoticed, so I uploaded this chapter**

**especially for you. And also to my new readers, I'm do happy many people are reading this story, it does me proud.**

**And remember. don't forget to make a wish tonight or tomorrow: it depends where you live :)**

**Hope you like this chpater**

**So without further ado:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14-Into your arms<p>

GINNY POV

Rumours were spreading fast about Draco; however that was topped by Dean Thomas shagging Parvati Patil. Everyone was talking about it. People I never knew came up to me and asked me if I was alright. Harry had to stop Ron from pouncing on Dean. Harry didn't like me getting hurt but I told him I was fine. I knew Harry wanted to give Dean a piece of his mind, and when he did, I wanted to be there; it would be absolutely hilarious! Surprisingly, Padama, Parvati's sister took my side. Everyone was giving me their sympathy, and the thing was I didn't want it. I just wanted the whole thing to blow over. I was actually taken back when Draco spread the rumour, I knew it was him, he obviously knew besides me, but it didn't matter because Dean had already spread the rumour about Draco.

I promised Parvati that I wouldn't tell, but I guess promises are made to be broken. I explained to her the situation and she went absolutely hysterical. She didn't want this to get out, neither did I; I was too surprised when this got out. But I don't know why I was still talking to her. Maybe it's the Weasley in me. Everyone was glaring at her and if they weren't glaring they were pointing and whispering about her. Until another girl did what Parvati did, she was crowned the 'Slag of the School.' That was pretty harsh, other girls sleep around and yet when she does it, its big news. Even the teachers knew about it, but they didn't give her a hard time, she didn't need it. Parvati would rarely come out of the dorms to save her from all the ridicule she was getting. Her own sister wasn't even talking to her. Nobody was, except me.

One night I was with Parvati and she was crying hysterically, so I was there to comfort her. She asked me, "Why are you here Ginny? Aren't you going to make fun of me and not talk to me? I just don't get it." "Well, firstly, you have enough of the ridicule that you get already and I don't do that and secondly, I wouldn't be much of a friend if I did that now would I?" She looked at me confused and said, "Are you still my friend?" "Well someone's got to be now don't they?" "Oh, Ginny, you're the best friend that anyone could have. Are you still mad at me?" "It'll take time. Yes, I did get angry that you did that to me, but Dean could've said no, but he didn't. It just proves that he is a pathetic little twit. I don't know what I ever saw in him. It doesn't matter, what's done is done."

The night I owled Draco for him to come and meet me by the Lake. He owled back saying,

_Hey Ginny, but I can't meet you tonight. _

_I'm really busy and I need to catch up on _

_My homework. _

_Tomorrow night? _

_D.M_

No, that wasn't going to do. I urgently needed to talk to him. Was he avoiding me? Well, I was going to find out that very night.

DRACO POV

Ginny owled me saying,

_Hey Draco, I need you to come meet me_

_Tonight by the Lake. It's rather important_

_G.W_

Well, whatever it was, it would just have to wait. I had important matters I had to deal with; the Vanishing Cabinet. One afternoon, I tried it out using an apple. I put it in the cabinet, muttered a spell and when I opened the cabinet again, it returned half eaten. I needed to get the Death Eaters to Hogwarts, as much as it pained me, I had to do it.

But then, I finally got the hang of things. I did whatever I could to fix this damned cabinet. I was actually quite proud of myself for doing that. It was hard work, but I managed to fix it. The next step was getting Death Eaters into the school. I knew the dangers associated with this, but I had to go through with this. Then….I would have to kill Dumbledore. That was what I knew I couldn't do, but I had to do it, I had to save my mother. When the night finally comes, I know that Ginny would never ever look at me the same way. I can't imagine what she would feel. I warned her of this though. What I will do, will put an end to this 'friendship' or what have you.

There was things still unsolved between Ginny and I. I love her, I meant what I said and I wouldn't take it back. I wanted her to know this before the night when Death Eaters invade the school. It would happen on a night that no one would suspect. I don't even know the date of it. However, I would know when the Dark Mark is in the sky where darkness will cover Hogwarts.

I do want to spend every waking moment with her, and I had time now. I was going to owl her back saying I could make it tonight when someone took me by the arm and pulled me to the nearest seat.

"What the-" I started but someone used a silencing charm on me. It was then that the person revealed themselves. It was Ginny, looking furious as ever.

GINNY POV

In order to get to Draco's dorm I needed something that would hide me. I needed the Invisibility Cloak.

I went up to Harry's dorm and shooed everyone out. They complied willingly. Harry hadn't noticed because he was engulfed with the Half Blood Princes book, so I quickly locked the door and stood by Harry's bed. He still didn't notice until I whispered in my most seductive voice, "Oh, Harry." "G-G-Ginny. I didn't notice you there. Sorry, I was reading. And where did everyone go?" "I kicked them out." "And why would you do that?" "Because silly," I said as I climbed onto his bed, "I need to borrow something." "And what would that be?" "Oh, I don't know…your invisibility cloak?" "I don't know Gin; it's not really something that you play with." "Pretty please?" I say as I bat my eyelids at him. "Oh, alright. But you have to give it back to me by night. You mustn't lose it." "I promise," I say as I raise my left hand. "Thanks Harry." I say as I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye," I call out as I leave his dorm." "Bye," I hear him whisper exasperatedly.

I quickly ran to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was and waited until a Slytherin went inside. I waited for who knows how long until I saw someone approach. It was Blaise who I saw. He said the password and opened the door. I quickly slid past him. Luckily, he just stayed at the common room and not at the dorms. I opened the door to Draco's dorm and saw him just reading.

He couldn't see me, so I pulled him by the chair and sat him down. Homework my ass! I got angry and silenced him as he was about to say something. I locked the doors and revealed myself. "_Ginny_?" he said, but no words came out. I took the silencing charm off of him and quietly yelled, "Homework? Yeah right. I really needed to talk to you. But here you are, reading a book." "Look, Ginny. I was going to owl you, but I figured you'd be sleeping and I didn't want to wake you so I just left it."

"Well isn't that fan-bloody-tastic?" I said and then realised that I shouldn't be angry with him. "Look, I'm sorry I went off at you, but it was rather important." "Don't worry about it. So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" "Other than the fact that you spread a rumour about Parvati or the fact that you declared your love for me?" He looked at me flabbergasted. He didn't know I would bring up his declaration of love for me. The silence seemed like ages before he spoke. "Well, if you must know, Dean already spread a rumour about me so I did the same. I don't know why you care anyway, she betrayed y_ou_. How can you forget that so easily?" "Because I'm not the kind to hold grudges." "Plus, Ginny. I have something rather important to tell you. Severus Snape knows what I did and spoke to me about it. You see, he didn't know about our friendship and he doesn't want us to be seen together because you are going to be in danger if we do. But he said that if we do continue then we are only to be able to hang out at night. I've put you in enough trouble as it is and I don't want to put your life at risk."

"How would my life be at risk?" I asked. "You must know that my father is a Death Eater by now don't you? _And _obviously my family and yours aren't the best of friends now are they? Ginny, you must understand soon we won't be seeing each other and I want to spend my time with you as much as possible, you must know that. But just understand when you find out, I did what I had to do to save my mother." "Why?" "I've told you enough already. You'll find out soon enough. When you do, your hatred towards me will come back. I just know it." "Draco," I say and take a hold of his hands, "I would never _ever_ hate you. _Ever_. Maybe I'll understand when it actually happens." "It'll also be the last time you will see me."

I look away from him and wipe my tears away because I am now crying. "Ginny? Look at me." I don't and he asks again. "Ginny, please." I look at him and I see sadness in his eyes. This is hurting him as much it is hurting me. "Well," I say taking a deep breath, "let's just enjoy every moment we have together." "We will Ginny, we will." He said as he pulled my in a long embrace.

And there I stayed with him, in his bed, holding him close to me and not wanting to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? They finally had a sort of moment together, I guess. <strong>

**Will Ginny end up falling for Draco? Stay tuned for the upcoming chapters. (LOL, it sounds like I'm saying this for a TV series or something) **

**I hope you like this extra special chapter that I uploaded on this extra special day.**

**Don't forget to review, and thanks to all who have reviewed. THANK YOU :D**

**The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully. *fingers crossed***


	15. Luna Lovegood

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP series, however I do owe you readers an apology.**

**How long has it been since have I last uploaded? A really long time and I am super duper sorry that I haven't uploaded**

**in quite some time. **

**I hope you do like this chapter and remember to review, if you don't I won't be motivated enough **

**and my chapters will be late again.**

**Without further ado:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15- Luna Lovegood<p>

DRACO POV

Having Ginny in my arms as we slept comforted me. As of late, we didn't really have time for each other, having a moment together put a smile on my face as I drifted off to sleep with a beautiful red head, sleeping soundly next to me. It was moments like these that I really did appreciate Ginny. We have gone so far in our friendship and I did say I love her; I'm not changing my mind about that. She already knows that, it depends on what she is going to do with that. But I'll respect whatever decision she makes.

She doesn't realise how beautiful she is and I want every excuse to tell her that she is. I wake up before her and just stare at her face. I see her cute freckles and she's smiling. I lightly trace her face with my fingers and I stop at her lips. It's so rosy an enticing. So I lean in and softly plant a kiss on her lips. Her eyes slowly flutter open, confused at her surroundings, but then she remembers where she is. "Good morning beautiful." I whisper to her. "Oh, um, good morning, Draco." She says and her cheeks turn red because of the realisation that I kissed her. "Why what that for?" she asks. "What was what?" I ask innocently. "The kiss, obviously, what was that for?" "I just couldn't resist your lips taunting me. It had to be done."

"Oh, really now, Draco Malfoy?" She then captures my lips with her and wraps her hands around my neck. We were in that position for awhile when Blaise walked in. "It finally happened." Blaise announces proudly. Ginny quickly pulled away from me and hid under the covers. "My, my, my Draco." "Shut up Blaise. How did you get the door open?" "It's called magic. Ever heard of it?" "Why didn't you come up here last night?" "Well, firstly because the door was locked and I knew when that was locked you'd be busy with something or other. I didn't want to disturb you, so I went slept on the sofas in the common room. See? I'm such a good friend. Good thing I didn't bother you, or I would've ruined a memorable evening." "You're vile Blaise," I said. "We didn't even do things like _that_." "Whatever you say. I'm going to shower now. See you Draco…Ginny."

"Is he gone?" asked Ginny coming out from under the covers. "Not technically, he is in the showers now and he takes a long time…where were we when we were rudely interrupted?" I say and lean in to kiss her but she pulls away. "Sorry Draco, I really have to get going now. I need to give the cloak back to Harry. Plus, everyone will wonder why I am here anyways. Don't give me that look." She says as she surprisingly gives me a kiss. "I love you too." She says and she has to repeat it for me because I don't know if I was hallucinating when she said that. "I said I love you. I really do." "You do? I love you too Ginny." I say and pull her into a hug. I kiss her forehead and say, "off you go Ginny. The _brilliant _Potter is waiting for you." She rolls her eyes and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. "See you later." She says as she closes the door invisible under that cloak.

* * *

><p>GINNY POV<p>

Did I really say that? Well, I guess I did. He is sensible and so incredible, I couldn't ask for anything better. It took me this long to say those three words. But I think he'll be good for me, although, my family won't be too happy about it, but they'll never find out about it. I do know that it won't last very long as Draco said that we won't be seeing each other after the night something happens. I just don't understand what.

But, with that aside, I just want to spend all the time I have with Draco. We won't have long and I want to cherish every moment we have together. It'll be hard to keep it from my best friend, believe it or not; Luna Lovegood. She might be strange to other people but I got used to it. Luna was just being Luna. I don't know if I can hide it from her, as of late, I have kept the friendship with Draco a secret from her for quite some time, but I think she caught on because she saw me glance at him. She didn't say anything. She's not one to meddle in other people's business. She'll probably find out sooner or later.

The next day I went with Luna to the library to find a book that she desperately needed for her Transfiguration essay. After searching and searching for it, we finally found it with the help of Madam Pince.

We took a seat where the study tables were and off she went scribbling away. I was just sitting there reading a muggle book 'The Pride and the Prejudice.' When I took a break from reading, I noticed Draco was in a book aisle where I could clearly see him and him me. He carefully snuck a smile at me and I to him, but I didn't realise that Luna had stopped writing to observe.

I quickly composed my position and continued reading my book. "What was that?" asked Luna curiously. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Come on Ginny, we both know who you smiled at." "I didn't smile at Draco." "Oh, but I didn't mention Draco Malfoy's name, did I?" Shoot I was caught. "I thought you only called him 'Malfoy' said Luna. "Well- I-I can explain. There is a perfectly logical explanation as to why I smiled at him" I whispered. "I'm listening Ginny, I've got the whole night." "Well, you see Luna, Dra-Malfoy and I have been, what do you call it? Friends for the couple months and-" "I whispered but she cut me off. "Is there something you need to tell me, because that smile, even though it was small as I observed, was not a smile that you would normally give to a 'friend' as you so graciously put it." "You Ravenclaws always catch on so quickly."

"Oh Ginny, I really don't mind who you date, as long as you're happy. But I would've liked it if you told me." She said dreamily. "It only happened last night Luna. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet and you expect me to tell you straight away?" "Uh-huh. Plus you've kept your friendship with him a secret from me, but I already knew that, I just didn't say anything. Be careful with him Ginny, his dad is a Death eater. I don't think you would be with him if he hadn't changed now would you? I think you see a different side of him and you only see other than Blaise. It's your judgement that matters of him, not mine. As long as my best friend is happy, so am I." "Luna, it's like you read my mind and you are a great observer." "Oh I try," replied Luna. "But don't you have somewhere to be Ginny?" "What are you talking about Luna?" "Well, while we have been having this conversation, I noticed that Draco Malfoy has not left the library. I think he is waiting for you. If I'm correct, he is 4 book aisles behind you." "You surprise me Luna, you really do. I'll see you tomorrow, bye Luna." "Bye" she said not looking up. She was now lost in her world, day dreaming. I love how she has odd necklaces, one of her necklaces; she told me was to keep away the nargles. But Luna Lovegood will always be Luna Lovegood and nothing will change that.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? <strong>

**I really need reviews and suggestions to keep me motivated to write more chapters**

**I really do appreciate it when you do review me and that makes me want to write new chapters and it keeps me motivated**

**So please review so that these late uploads won't happen again.**


	16. Why?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP series. All rights to J.K Rowling**

**Several persistent emails later, I have uploaded this chapter. I think it was SHADOWMIST who kept asking me**

**if I had written the chapter yet, well here it is and I hope you or anyone else won't be disappointed. **

**To SHADOWMIST: you told me to reply to you back to say if i was writing it or nearly finished or whatever, but I**

**don't think I could write to you if you are on ANON. So yeah,**

**I hope you like this chapter and remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Without further ado:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16- Why?<p>

GINNY POV

I was on my way to Transfiguration class when someone called out my name, "Hey Ginny! Wait up." I turned around, it was Harry. "Hi Harry. I didn't expect to see you here." "Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something Ginny." "Sure you can, but make it quick. I'm going to be late to McGonagall's class." "I was just wondering if maybe, you would meet me tonight." "Umm, okay. But what's it for and where?" "It's at the Gryffindor common room and I'm not going to tell you because it's a surprise." "You do realise by now that I really don't like surprises." When I said that his face fell and I kind of felt bad for him. "But for you I will." "Great! Thanks a lot Ginny. You just need to come to the common room when everyone else has cleared out." "Bye Harry" "See you later Ginny." He said shyly and awkwardly hugged me.

I just made it when I entered my transfiguration class. "Hi Luna," I whispered. "Hey Ginny," she said dreamily. "Today children, we will be turning this tea cup," she gestured, "into a mouse." Girls in my class squealed and boys in my class high fived each other. "Now, this isn't any different," she continued but I sort of tuned out a bit and started to think about tonight when I would have to meet Harry. Draco told me once that he saw the way that Harry looked at me. Draco said that Harry likes me. But why now? I've been head over heels in love with him before, but he was just too thick to see it. I bet it's because he's been too busy with other girls he has dated to even take a second look at me, so now that he's got no one that interests him, I'm his last option? If he really was interested in me he would've asked me out a long time ago and not just realised now.

But I guess I'll still go tonight. He's still a friend to me and— "Ms Weasley! Ms Weasley! Why are you still at your seat?" "Oh sorry professor, it won't happen again." "Of course it won't. Don't day dream in my class again Ms Weasley or you will find yourself in detention, even if you are in my house." "Yes professor, sorry again." I walk over to Luna and she's already in the process of turning the tea cup into s mouse." "Luna?" "Hold on Ginny, I'm almost done…and there! Ooh he's so cute. Aren't you? Here Ginny, hold him." "No, I'm good thanks. Why didn't call me to do the transfiguration?" "I didn't want to be rude and interrupt a deep thought. I could see it in your eyes even though you were unaware of me looking at you curiously." She said. "You look a bit puzzled. Did someone interrupt you?" "Actually, yes. McGonagall did. It doesn't matter though Luna." "If you say so."

* * *

><p>DRACO POV<p>

I was just wandering around the corridors when I heard, "Yeah, I asked Ginny, she said yes." It was Potter talking to Ginny's annoying older brother, Ron. "I'm only giving you permission because you're my best friend. Even though you are my friend, there are boundaries. I'm sure you know them already." "You've got nothing to worry about Ron." So little Potter thinks that he's going to get Ginny? But Ginny said 'yes'. I am going to speak to her about it later, but right now it's time for duel between Potter, Weasley and me. "Hey Potter!" When I said that they both immediately whipped out their wands. "You read my mind Potter." "What do you want Malfoy?" Weasley spat. "Oh, look here, Potter's got someone else to speak for him. What? You scared Potter? Did Granger's cat get your tongue?" "Obviously not. Do you like picking fights with us Malfoy? Does that make you feel _tough_?" "Look who's talking. _Harry Potter: The Chosen. _Got yourself a title there Potter, think you're so tough trying to defeat the Dark Lord? Oh please, you wouldn't last one second with him." "See Malfoy, that's where I'm going to correct you. I lasted longer than a second when _Voldemort _killed my parents and he couldn't kill me." Weasley started to snicker when he said that. "What are you laughing about? I hear your family is so poor that out of the six of you that live in that house, you only bathe once a week, sharing a bucket of water between the six of you. Filthy blood traitors the lot of you-" "What did you just say?" I hear Ginny say. I am so screwed now; she's just heard what I said about her family. She looks calm, which is the worst part, because if I know anything about her when she's angry, when she's calm; inside she's fuming. But I need to keep up the act or the Golden Trio will wonder why I am so nice to her.

"Oh here comes the _other _blood traitor along with the Mud blood, Granger." I say. "And here's the ferret, thinking he _so _better than everyone!" she says exasperatedly. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, you can leave now, I'll deal with him alone." They look uncertain but she insists and they leave. She pulls out her wand and points it to my neck. "I should hex you so bad right now _Malfoy_," she said. She just called me Malfoy instead of Draco; I know this will be bad. "But what better person does that make me? I thought you changed, I really did. I can't believe how stupid I was to believe that you actually did." "Ginny, I'm s-" "Don't! Tell me that you're 'sorry.' It doesn't change anything." "Ginny if you'd just let me explain-" "What's there to explain? Don't call me Ginny. Just give me that name you love calling my family. What was it? Oh, I remember, 'filthy blood traitors.' That's all I am to you; a blood traitor?" "That doesn't mean anything; I don't think you are that." "Then why'd you call me and my family that? _And_ you made fun of my little or no wealth at all! If you can give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave you tonight, by all means, I am all ears." "Because I love you with all my heart and you know in your heart and in your mind that you love me too." "That isn't good enough." "How is that not good enough? I have never opened up that much to anyone else but you. Do you realise how hard it was to look past my prejudices? You do realise that don't you? If you leave me right now, I'm just going to go back to that person I was." "You know what Malfoy? Don't guilt trip me. You have no right. Did you ever hear me make fun of your family continuously? Yeah, I didn't think so. If you really did love me, you didn't need to mention my family in your insults. You know what? I thought you came over your prejudices too, but somehow it came crawling back." "If you don't realise how much I actually do care for you and love you, then I guess we aren't meant to be." "I guess we don't.

"I'll just make this plain and simple Malfoy; we are over. "

* * *

><p><strong>Now, you are probably screaming or raging at me at the moment, but this break up won't be permanet, obviously<strong>

**because if it was, then I might as well end this story now, WHICH I WON'T! Not yet anyway.**

**Please review and tell me how it was. Whether you liked it or not: Any improvements? **

**Thank you once again who has favourited this story, favourited me as an author(call this story amazing or called me a good writer, you know who you are), story alerted etc. I don't**

**know if I missed anything, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND ALSO RECOMMEND if it's not too much to ask :)**

**Thank you to all my loyal readers.**

**Hopefully I will be uploading soon.**

**Oh and to anyone who has a Tumblr, give me a follow yeah? and I'll follow you back. :)**

**.com/**

**and if you don't like tumblr and stop reading this story then it's your loss.**

**LOVE YOU ALL :)**

**SHADOWMIST person, make an account! :) **

**oh and are there any readers who aren't females reading this story, just curious... :)**


	17. Dinner for Two?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP series**

**I know you are all mad at me, you have the right to be. I know my 'sorry' won't mean anything to you, and this chapter is really late and **

**I feel really bad about it, i'm sorry for leaving you hanging. I haven't been motivated enough and I could barely write this chapter up.**

**So, I hope you like it**

**Without further ado:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17-<p>

GINNY POV

"Sorry I'm late," I say as I wipe away my tears. "I just needed to deal with a few thi-" I look up in the Gryffindor common room and my eye light up, it is absolutely beautiful. The decorations are perfection; Harry has outdone himself this time. He has gone all to these lengths just for me, to set up a dinner. "Oh, Harry, you shouldn't have." "But I wanted to Ginny. Ta-da! You're big surprise. Although, I couldn't have done it without the help of the elves." He says to me, with a huge grin on his face. But that grin falters when he notices that I have been crying. "Ginny, are you alright?" "Yeah Harry I'm fine." "You're not 'fine' Ginny; do you want to talk about it?" "I really don't want to talk about it at the moment. You've set up dinner? I really don't want to burst your bubble, but I'm actually not quite hungry." There's a look of disappointment on his face and I say, "but, we'll just have dessert if that's okay with you." "Yeah, dessert's fine," he says. "Dobby." He calls out and in a crack he appears. "Yes, Harry Potter sir, shall we start we the entrée?" "No, Dobby, it's just dessert for tonight, thanks." "Yes, Harry Potter sir, I will bring it up right away."

He says, andwith a _crack _he's gone. "Ginny, I hope you like dessert; I told them to make your favourite desserts." "How would you know what my favourite dessert is?" "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Let's take a seat." He pulls out my seat for me, "Thank you Harry, "I say as I sit down. "No problem," he says and sits down himself. "Now, Harry, I really must ask why you have done this for me." "Well, I-"He starts, but Dobby arrives with the desserts. It's coconut cream pie, one of my absolute favourites and I haven't had these in a while. "Thanks Dobby." I say and he leaves in a _crack _once again. "This dessert is very thoughtful of you, I haven't had this in ages. " "Don't worry about it Ginny." So I dig right in, savouring the flavour as it tingles in my mouth. "Mhmm." I say. "Tastes good right?" "It tastes great." As I'm eating this delectable dessert, I notice that Harry is staring at me. "What? is something wrong?" "Nothing, just there's something on your face. Here, I'll wipe it off." He grabs a napkin and goes to wipe it off me, but he kisses me instead. I pull back at him, shocked at what he had just done.

"Woah, woah, woah. Why did you do that for?" "Well, I'd like to think that dessert tastes better on your mouth and I was right, but don't you see Ginny? I like you, I really do. Why do you think I've gone to all these lengths just to please you? " "Harry, if this was much earlier, I think I would've said "yes" to going out with you, but I've waited years for you to notice me, and now you do? I'm sorry Harry; I can't be with you at the moment. As much as I've enjoyed this night, I think I'll just go off to bed now." "I'm really sorry Ginny; I didn't meant to do that." "I'm sure you didn't. Thank you for everything Harry," I say and before I leave I hug Harry. I then to my dorm and go to my bed, not bothered to change and look up to the ceiling of my four poster bed. I don't easily fall asleep because I'm thinking of everything that happened today. I broke up with Draco and by the end of the night, Harry trying to ask me out…

* * *

><p>DRACO POV<p>

Well, I guess, that if I'm not with Ginny anymore, then she won't be in any kind of danger if I do fail the Dark Lord. I hope she enjoys her time with Potter, I'm sure he'll make her happy. Tomorrow night is when the Death Eaters will break into Hogwarts. I didn't realise it was that soon, and I didn't want to leave Ginny with bad terms between us. But I guess, that's how it ought to be right? As long as she's not in danger, then I'll be fine. I really do love her, and I still do. I just hope she finds it in her heart to forgive me of my ways.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I'm sorry it took ages for this chapter to be uploaded. <strong>

__**Did I do this chapter justice? Once again, I'm sorry for the really long wait.**


	18. One Last Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP series. **

**Please don't kill me. I know, I know, I haven't updated in like 100 years.**

**No, I don't have a valid reason as to why. **

**I'm sad and sorry to say this will be the last chapter for 'A Change of Heart'**

**I want to thank all those who have followed this story from the very beginning**

**and watched it unfold. Those whohave just recently read this, thank you to.**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed and kept my motivation going.**

**I love you all. I hope you enjoy this last chapter, but you'll probably hate me **

**for it. I'm sorry in advance. **

**Well, here goes nothing:**

* * *

><p>DRACO POV<p>

It was time. My fellow Death Eaters were breaking into Hogwarts, all thanks to me. By the end of the night, I was going to kill Dumbledore. I didn't know how I was going carry out the deed of murdering the Head Master. How could the Dark Lord ever think I could do something like this? But to protect my mother, I will. I had been preparing for this ever since my sad excuse of a father got himself locked in Azkaban. The time had finally come. No going back now. No more seeing Ginny Weasley; the girl who had transformed my life and I screwed it up with my petty insults that I took too far.

It had been weeks since we've spoken. I rarely saw her. Only in class would I see that familiar tint of red, but, as soon as class was over, she'd dart out of the room. I don't blame her, bur could she at least talk to me and not be so stubborn. I owled her countless times, but, much to my dismay, not one single response.

The only time I had been truly happy was when I was Ginny. Her eyes, her smile, her freckles, that bright red hair, her infectious laugh, her soft lips that I had the opportunity to kiss every so often, her fierceness and her wonderful personality which I would no longer experience anymore. It was all gone in a mere second. But I still love her. She is my first and last true love.

As I looked out into the bleak night standing in the Astronomy Tower, I noticed the Dark Mark had made its way on the sky; encompassing the night sky into dark oblivion. They were coming.

As quick as a flash, Dumbledore had arrived at the Astronomy Tower by broom. I was waiting in the shadows, trying to choose the best time to kill him. He was talking to someone, but I couldn't see anyone. I could only hear faint whispers and couldn't get a whole sentence gathered. "Go-what happened,' was all I could hear. Once he had stopped talking, I appeared from out of the shadows. "Expelliarmus!" I shouted and Dumbledore's wand shot out of his hand. "Who else is here?" I asked. "A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?" he answered in reply. "No, I've got backup. There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight." "Well, well. Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?" "Yes, the Vanishing Cabinet I've been mending all year." I said. "Ingenious…" said Dumbledore. "I've got a job to do." "Draco, you are not a killer." "How do you know?" I replied at once. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Draco, there is a way out of this. Let us discuss your options." "_My _options! I haven't got any. I'm going to kill you. I'm sorry." "Sorry? What's to be sorry for? You and I both know you will not be killing me tonight." "Yes, I will. Don't think I won't." "If you were going to kill, you would have done it when you first disarmed me. You are delaying it. You have no means to kill me, do you Draco?" "No, Professor," I heard myself saying. "I couldn't even if I tried." "There is a way out of this," Dumbledore said. "How? If the Dark Lord finds out that I didn't kill you-" "Everything will go according to plan, Draco. I knew you weren't a bad person, Draco. You need not to become a Death Eater. It is not a happy life. You will be away from Ms Weasley." "How do you know?" "I see what goes around this school. What a curious pairing you two are. I never thought I'd see the day. She's changed you for the better, I see." "We're not together anymore. Things happened. After this night, I won't see her again. It will never be the same." "Do not fret, Draco. Everything will go according to plan. Quickly, point your wand at me, I hear several people coming up the stairs." I pointed my wand at him, trembling. All the thoughts racing through my head as I threatened to 'kill' Dumbledore, was that Ginny would forgive me and that I love her.

"Draco, dear, you've managed to get Dumbledore alone and have disarmed him. Well done!" praised my Aunt Bellatrix. "Good evening, it seems that you have arrived here tonight quite triumphantly thanks to Mr Malfoy over here," said Dumbledore welcomingly. "Do it," I heard Fenrir say to me. My wand was still pointed at Dumbledore. Not knowing exactly what his plan was. "We've got orders, Draco you've got to do it. Now, and quickly while we've still got time left." I stared back at Dumbledore, terrified. I didn't know what I was supposed to do now. He said he had a plan. What was this old man planning?

Below I could hear scuffling and a voice shouted, "They've blocked the stairs- Reducto! REDUCTO!" "Now, Draco, do it quickly." My hand was shaking very badly that I could not point my wand straight at Dumbledore. "Draco, stand aside so one of us-" screeched my Aunt Bellatrix. At that moment, Snape barged in the room, striding forwards to Dumbledore. "Severus," I heard Dumbledore saying ever so softly. He was pleading to Snape. "Severus, please." Is this what Dumbledore had planned? Then, Snape pointed his wand at Dumbledore. "Avada Kedavra!" And in an instant Dumbledore flew backwards out of the Astronomy Tower. I stood there in complete shock; what just happened? This couldn't possibly be his plan.

"Out of here, quickly, Draco," said Snape to me. He seized me by the scruff of the neck and forced me out of the door. The next few moments happened in a blur. Snape was leading me out of the building, towards the field of Hagrid's house. "Where are we going?" I asked when I finally caught my breath. "Where do you think? You can't stay here anymore. I'm taking you somewhere safe." "Is this what you planned all along?" "Save your questions for later, we haven't got much time left." "Draco?" I heard a familiar voice say to me.

* * *

><p>GINNY POV<p>

"There's Death Eaters here. Malfoy's let them in. The Dark Mark is in the sky ,Dumbledore's dead," a boy from Hufflepuff said exasperatedly and then fainted. What on earth was he talking about? Then I realised, back to the conversation that Draco and I had. About him not seeing me anymore and what he was going to do. I hadn't realised that it was this. There's got to be a reason for this.

I had my wand at the ready, prepared if anyone was going to attack me. I was circling around Hogwarts, in hope that I would find him. _Where would he be? Where would he be? _I thought to myself. I looked up at the sky. It was very evident that the Dark Mark was there, engulfing the usual blue sky into pure darkness and abyss. I saw a flash of white blond hair and of course I knew it was him. He was being pulled by Snape. I ran to catch up with them.

"Draco?" I said. "Ginny?" he said in surprise. "What did you do? Why are you running? Why did you let Death Eaters into the school? How _could _you?" "Ginny I-" "Draco, there's no time for this. We must leave, now!" Snape said. "Ginny, there are some things I simply can't explain. And these are one of these times. This might be the last time you ever see me. I just want you to know is that I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry for everything-" "Draco-" "Let me finish. I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley. With all my heart and I'm sorry I was such a prat to you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I love you so, so much. I'm going to miss you." "That isn't fair. You can't do this to me. You can't leave me. I love you, Draco. Do you hear me? I love you!" He walked forward and kissed me with so much passion, longing and sadness. I pulled him closer to me and deepened the kiss. It was all soon over and he pulled me into a tight embrace. "Don't forget me, Draco," I said as tears started to form from my eyes. I couldn't be strong in that moment, I let myself go and let the tears fall down from my eyes. "Don't cry, Ginny. Please, you're going to make me cry," he said; voice cracking. "Let me go with you," I said looking up to him. "You can't. Ginny. You won't be safe with me. You won't be happy," he said with eyes boring into mine. "I _am _happy. When I'm with _you_. You're all I need, all I want. Home is where you are." "I wish that I could take you with me, I honestly do. One day we'll be together again. In a far off distant place where no one will disturb us. But, right now, I need for you to turn around and go." "I won't," I replied stubbornly. "Ginny please, don't do this right now," he said pleadingly.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A filthy little blood traitor," sneered Bellatrix Lestrange. "See, Ginny this is what happens when you don't listen to me," Draco whispered. "This is what happens when _you _don't listen to_ me, _Draco," said Snape annoyed, who I had long forgotten was there. " "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A BLOOD TRAITOR, YOU BITCH!" "Ginny, no, stop-" Draco tried to say. "Is that all you've got? Petty comments from a petty little girl," cackled Bellatrix. "Expelliarmus!" I shouted and her wand shot out of her hand into mine. "You dare disarm me, girl? You'd of wished you'd never done that." "Your wand, Amycus," she said still boring daggers at me with her eyes. The Death Eater named Amycus, placed his wand in her hand. "Ginny-" Draco tried. "Ms Weasley, it is not wise-" Snape started. "Shut up! The both of you. Didn't you learn it was rude to interrupt a witches' duel?" "Duel, blood traitor? You really want me to send you to your grave tonight? Aren't you feeling brave, standing up to me? You won't be alive by the end of it," she said. "Aunt Bellatrix-" started Draco. "I'll deal with you later," she spat.

"Stupefy!" I yelled. She blocked it and countered it. "Crucio!" Pain instantly struck my body and I was writhing. I could hear her cackling whilst doing so, enjoying the pain I was feeling. Then, suddenly as quickly as it had come, it was gone. "That's just a taste, traitor! Wait till I'm finished with you." I hadn't realised that whilst Bellatrix and I was having our duel, Snape and Draco were both fighting off Amycus and Fenrir. "Incendio!" I shouted and this time, I succeeded. "You little brat, you've burnt me!" I felt invincible up until the moment where she performed another Unforgivable Curse. "Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

><p>DRACO POV<p>

"Avada Kedavra!" I heard Bellatrix shout. "No!" I yelled. "I finished off Fenrir and Snape finished off Amycus and they were left there, motionless; dead. Bellatrix had found the easy way out and stood there with a twisted smile. Snape took her out with the same curse she had used on Ginny. My beautiful Ginny who was not moving. Who lay there, eyes wide open, not breathing. "No! No, this is not happening. Ginny, breathe! I love you, I love you, don't leave me," I said breathlessly. "It's no use, Draco. She's gone." "No, she's not!" I said in defiance. "Ginny, wake up, wake up, please, wake up. I need you, I'm so sorry," I sobbed uncontrollably. I buried my face on the crook of her neck. "Draco, we have to go. We cannot delay much further. I have given you more than enough time." "Ginny? Please," I started to shake her in hope of waking her up, but it was no use. She was gone. "Draco, let's go!"

"Goodbye, Ginny, I love you."

And with that, pulled my face down to meet hers and kissed her one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it. Thanks again. Feel free to review if you want. Thanks to all my readers, this story would not be the same without you. I'm sorry if this chpater did not live up to its expectations. I'm a bit rusty. Love you all.<strong>

**Lots of love, **

**Sam **


End file.
